Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Quatre ans après avoir quitté le Japon et avoir mené une vie d'errance en Europe, Ban est enfin de retour. Quelles surprises vont bien pouvoir l'accueillir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs**

**Coulpes : BanxGinji; GinjixOC**

**Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.**

**Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare**

**Partie I.1**

Ban était assis seul au bar du Honky Tonk devant une tasse de café fumante et à peine entamé. Un œil averti aurait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans l'attitude du jeune homme.

Son regard s'aventurait de temps en temps vers le couple assis à une table un peut plus loin. Du coin de l'œil il observait discrètement son partenaire et sa nouvelle petite amie. Il en était sûr maintenant, alors que son estomac se serrait et qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de vomir…mais il était malheureusement déjà trop tard. Il avait trop tardé et quelqu'un l'avait devancé.

Il avait été stupide, trop borné, trop têtu et orgueilleux pour admettre à quel point Ginji était tout pour lui, à quel point il avait besoin de lui, à quel point il était devenu son unique raison de vivre…

Il ne savait pas comment cela avait commencé, peut êtres ces sentiments étaient ils là depuis le début ? Ces sentiments autrefois confus et brouillés étaient à présent plus que clairs alors qu'il vit s'affiché sur le visage du blond le sourire qu'il aimait temps et qui n'avait jusque la été réservé qu'à lui seul. Ban sera fortement les dents en voyant cette fille prendre la main de son Ginji et de se pencher pour lui réclamer un baiser.

Le brun se releva brusquement, renversant sa tasse. Il n'en pouvait plus, son self contrôle avait atteint ses limites. Ban quitta le café précipitamment, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il n'a de comptes à rendre à personne après tout. Pensa il.

C'est en marchant vers sa petite Subaru qu'il se rappela comment les Get Backers avaient rencontré celle qui avait osé lui voler le blond.

Elle s'appelait Miki, avait de long cheveux bruns et de beau yeux noirs brillant. Sa poitrine généreuse en aurait fait une cible de choix pour Ban si il n'avait pas tout de suite affiché sa préférence pour Ginji. Le brun admis qu'il était difficile de vraiment lui en vouloir, elle était mignonne, intelligente et amusante, tout a fait le genre du blond.

En fait c'était plutôt elle qu'il leur était tombé dessus, ils venaient de terminer de s'installer dans leur nouvel appartement dans un bel immeuble flambant neuf, et c'est en sortant de cet immeuble qu'elle leur était rentrée dedans, les bras chargés de dossiers qui volèrent dans la rue. Ginji, en bon prince, lui était immédiatement venu en aide pendant que le brun boudait une récupération gratuite.

Elle avait timidement demandé au blond si elle pourrait le revoir et cet idiot lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire, qu'elle n'avait qu'a passé venir le voir au Honky Tonk, ce qu'elle fit immanquablement. Ils avait rapidement commencé à sortirent ensembles par la suite, de plus il s'était avérer qu'elle était leur voisine de palier ! Le sort avait vraiment été contre Ban…

Le brun arriva enfin à sa voiture, il tira les clés de sa poche et s'installa sur le siège conducteur, il referma la porte violement et jeta un œil sur le siège passager vide augmentant encore plus sa colère. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il entendit le volant commencer à craquer sous sa poigne. Ses mains cachèrent alors son visage, il tenta d'étouffer un sanglot de rage, jamais la jalousie n'avait été si violente avec lui.

Il avait fait en sorte de garder ses sentiments caché parce qu'il pensait que le blond ne voudrait jamais de lui comme ça, il ne voulait pas risqué de le perdre. Il n'avait rien fait et rien dit et maintenant Ginji s'éloignait de lui…il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils restes amis. Ses pensées ne faisaient qu'accroîtrent son désarroi intérieur.

La porte du côté passager s'ouvrit, il ne regarda même pas qui venait d'entrer, il savait que c'était lui.

"Ban-chan ?" et il ne c'était pas trompé.

"Quoi ?" cria il presque. Il se reprit et soupira pour enchaîner plus calmement. "Qui a-t-il Ginji ?"

"Je voulais juste savoir si tu te sentait bien…tu est parti si précipitamment…"

Ban tourna enfin son regard vers lui pour découvrir que le blond était penché à dix centimètres de son visage. Figé, il ne put que sentir le front de l'autre se collé délicatement au sien.

"Au moins tu n'a pas de fièvre." Son souffle vint caresser la joue de Ban qui réprima un frisson.

Le brun le repoussa gentiment. "Je suis juste fatigué. Je crois que je vais rentrer, toi tu devrait retourner au café, ta petite amie va s'ennuyer."

"Nan, t'inquiète pas pour elle. Tu sait je crois que je vais rentrer aussi, tu m'offre le voyage ?"

Ban se sentit un peut mieux en voyant le sourire de Ginji, il se dit qu'au moins pour ce soir il aurait le blond pour lui tout seul.

"Ok." Répondit il simplement.

Ginji bondit hors de la voiture. "T'est un pote, je vais chercher Miki."

Ban se refrogna en voyant son empressement à rejoindre cette fille, son cœur le fit souffrir. "Un ami…je ne serait jamais donc plus pour toi ?"

Ce bougre d'idiot aurait quant même dû préciser qu'il s'agissait aussi de raccompagner sa petite amie, Ban s'était fait une fausse joie.

Quelques instant plus tard Ginji revenait avec Miki pendu à son bras souriante et en pleine conversation animé. Ban se senti à nouveau nauséeux, tout les couples étaient ils vraiment comme ça ?

Le voyage de retour se passa dans un silence glacial pour l'un et confortable pour les autres. Ginji installé sur le siège passager ne cessait pas de lancer des regards à la brune assise à l'arrière, elle répondait à ces regards par des sourires et des petits gloussements insupportables. Ban se tendait de plus en plus et sa conduite devenait nerveuse bien que son visage ne dévoilait toujours aucune émotion particulière, heureusement pour lui, leur immeuble arrivait en vue, son calvaire serait bientôt terminé.

Ban trouva une place de parking libre juste devant le bâtiment. Il sursauta quant il sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Vous êtes sûr que ça va Midô-san ? Vous êtes si pale." Lui demanda la voix inquiète de Miki.

"Ça va oui, juste un peut de fatigue." Bougonna le brun.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et prit la main de Ginji qui l'aidait à sortir de la voiture. Ban entendit des bribes de conversation.

Une tête blonde repassa par la porte ouverte. "Je rentrerait un peut plus tard, ne m'attend pas d'accord. Si tu as un souci je suis dans l'appartement d'a côté n'oubli pas."

Ban regarda alors Ginji avec indifférence et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que s'était ok, ce ne serrait qu'un soir de plus ou il dînerait seul après tout. Pourtant ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est l'expression peut convaincue qu'affichait son partenaire, Ginji ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci, Ban ne pouvait pas lui caché qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se dit finalement que Ban lui parlerait quant il en aurait besoin et que mieux valait le laisser un peut seul.

Le brun retourna donc seul dans leur petit deux pièces vide de présence, il s'affala sur le sofa et alluma machinalement la télévision, zappant d'un programme à l'autre sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Il commença à chercher son paquet de cigarettes se disant qu'une bonne clope l'aiderait à calmer son trouble émotionnel. En effet les premières bouffées de fumée le détendirent considérablement, il décida de se faire coulé un bain pour en augmenter les effets.

45 minutes plus tard, l'eau du bain était devenue froide et son paquet de cigarette était vide. Épuisé mentalement et physiquement, il se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il partageait normalement avec Ginji, n'ayant même pas le cœur à avaler quelque chose. Une seule pensée entait son esprit : Et si Ginji partait ? Et si il s'installait avec Miki ? Qu'adviendra il de moi ?

Il s'installa sur leur grand futon sans même enlever ses vêtements espérant que le sommeil lui offrirait un peut de répit et qu'il se sentirait mieux demain…le brun n'avait pourtant que peut d'espoir cela faisait des semaines que Ginji sortait avec Miki et plusieurs jours que Ban ne supportait plus de les voir ensembles malheureusement il ne pouvait pas non plus passé une journée sans le blond à ses côtés.

Jusque là il avait eu de la chance car les missions fructueuses c'étaient succédé, lui assurant la proximité de Ginji. Mais la récupération ce n'est jamais régulier, les derniers jours avaient été vides et le blond avait profité de l'argent gagné pour faire sortir sa dulcinée, restaurants, cinémas, fête foraine,…les choses qu'il faisait habituellement avec Ban attisant ainsi un vif sentiment de jalousie qui minait le brun.

Le maître du Jagan soupira laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il entendit soudainement la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer, voulant évité la conversation il décida de faire semblant de dormir.

Dans la pénombre, l'œil entrouvert, il distingua une silhouette s'introduire dans la chambre.

"Ban-chan, tu dort ?"Murmura doucement Ginji.

Ban ne fit aucun mouvement ni ne répondit, mais il continua d'observer discrètement. Le blond entra complètement dans la chambre et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Sans bruit il se glissa dans les couvertures à côté de Ban qui lui tournait le dos.

Tendrement Ginji passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ban surprenant se dernier qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se surprit a prié pour que Ginji ne le remarque pas.

"C'est dommage…j'était parti chercher des films et deux bonnes pizza pour qu'on se fasse une soirée tout les deux, je ne pensai pas que tu était si fatigué." Continua de murmurer le blond.

Ban sentit son cœur fondre, Ginji avait tant tardé juste parce qu'il voulait s'occupé de lui ? Pourtant il continua de feindre le sommeil, peut être cela pousserait Ginji a faire d'avantage de confidence si il pensait toujours le brun endormi.

"Ban-chan…je suis désolé, je sait que je te délaisse un peut ces derniers temps…je croyait que tu avait confiance en le 'S', que tu saurait que quoi qu'il arrive…je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Ban-chan…"

N'y tenant plus, Ban se retourna dans les bras de Ginji, surprenant ce dernier qui stoppa son étreinte retirant vivement ses bras.

"Je…je croyait que tu dormait." Le blond remercia l'obscurité qui cachait son rougissement.

"Gin…" Ban passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond. "Tu à le droit d'avoir une vie privée tu sait…tu n'est pas enchaîné à moi."

Ban n'en revenait pas de ses propres paroles, mais tout était clair maintenant…Ginji ne lui appartenait pas et n'avait jamais appartenu à personne, si il l'aimait vraiment…alors il devait le laissé faire son choix…faire confiance au 'S'.

"Merci…Ban-chan." Bien qu'il sache que le brun ne dormait pas, Ginji continuait de murmurer comme si quelques mots prononcés à voix hautes pourraient troublé à jamais la quiétude de leur petite chambre.

"J'aimerait juste savoir…" Ban s'avait qu'il risquait de souffrir de cette réponse, mais il devait savoir. "Est-ce que…est-ce que…tu pense être amoureux de Miki."

Ginji fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir intensément. "Et bien…pour tout de te dire, il est trop tôt pour que je soit sûr à 100 de mes sentiments."

Ban se sentit soulagé pensant qu'il avait peut être encore une chance, mais Ginji n'avait pas fini.

"En fait, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Elle est si douce, attentionné avec moi, elle ne me craint pas bien que connaissant mes capacités, je me sent bien avec elle, puis elle est mignonne. Oui je peut dire qu'elle me plait beaucoup…je pense que c'est la fille qu'il me faut. Tu l'aimerait beaucoup toi aussi si tu prenait le temps d'être ami avec elle."

Le nœud dans l'estomac du brun refit son apparition. "Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau." Prétexta-t-il pour caché sa déception.

Ginji regarda le brun quitté la pièce sans rien ajouter, il s'assit sur le futon et porta la main à son cœur qui se serra.

"Mais elle ne m'empêche pas de faire des bêtises, ou ne me guide pas vers la lumière, elle ne chasse pas mes démons…elle n'est pas toi." Sa voix mourut seule dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

TBC

Merci à mon chéri pour m'avoir preté son ordi .


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpes : BanxGinji; GinjixOC

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie I.2

****

Les jours s'écoulèrent, puis les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois. Ginji sortait toujours avec Miki, mais il ne délaissait plus Ban. Il rentrait tout les soir même si il était tard parfois, il prévenait deux jours à l'avance si il avait un rendez vous avec elle et Miki ne se fâchait pas parce que selon Ginji, elle estimait beaucoup Ban.

Peut à peut le brun avait lui-même retrouvé le sourire, bien que des poignards venaient constamment lui torturé le cœur…il était en quelque sorte heureux, car son blond rayonnait de bonheur. Il s'était fait à l'idée, bien que douloureusement, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de forcer le destin, si le blond avait choisi cette fille, il devait respecter ce choix et cela lui convenait tant qu'il pouvait le voir sourire et l'entendre rire tout les jours. Peut à peut il devint même ami avec le jeune fille brune, même si s'était parfois difficile de la regarder dans les yeux, rendant Ginji encore plus heureux.

Il veillerait sur lui tel une ombre aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait…il protégerait le bonheur de Ginji parce que c'était aussi le sien, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était sûr maintenant que son blond était définitivement tombé amoureux de la douce Miki. Tout le monde aimait Miki après tout, elle était beaucoup mieux qu'un serpent au sang de glace.

Depuis la nuit ou Ban lui avait demandé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il était devenu le confident de Ginji. Le blond lui parlait sans rien omettre de sa relation amoureuse, de chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait, il n'hésitait plus quant il avait besoin de conseils et Ban lui répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait prêt à tout pour que Ginji lui souri. Et le brun continuait de souffrir en silence.

Une fois il y avait eu une grosse dispute entre les deux jeunes amoureux. Les Get Backers s'étaient retrouvé tout deux à l'hôpital après une lourde mission qui ne leur avait pratiquement rien rapporté. Miki en larmes avait supplié Ginji d'arrêter de mettre sa vie en danger en étant récupérateur et d'accepter le travail moins dangereux que proposait son patron pour le blond. Contre toute attente, l'ex-Raitei s'était mis en colère, avait refusé catégoriquement la proposition en lui disant qu'elle ne comprenait rien, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle était sortit de la chambre d'hôpital en courant après l'avoir giflé en lui disant que c'était lui l'idiot qui ne comprenait rien.

Ban avait assisté impuissant à la scène. Miki n'était plus revenu. Quelques jours plus tard, le brun, incapable de consoler l'homme qu'il aimait, ne supportant plus de la voir si anéantit, ravala sa propre douleur et était lui-même parti trouvé la femme qui avait volé le cœur du blond. Le couple ne tarda pas à ce réconcilier, le temps repris son cours, Ginji retrouva son sourire et Ban le sien bien que cachant une profonde tristesse. Ginji et Miki lui seront toujours reconnaissant pour cela.

Mais un beau matin d'été, ce que redoutait par-dessus tout Ban arriva. Ginji rentra à l'appartement tout heureux avec un sac en papier portant le logo d'une grande bijouterie. Le blond demandait toujours à Ban car il n'arrivait jamais à ce décider quoi offrir à sa petite amie, le fait qu'il n'ai rien dit à Ban ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

Il se jeta dans les bras du brun assis devant la télé, le petit sac toujours à la main.

"Oh Ban-chan ! Je suis si heureux, j'ai trouvé la bague de fiançailles parfaite pour ma douce Miki."

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Le cœur de Ban cessa de battre il se tus et ne pensa même pas à repoussé Ginji qui avait le genoux profondément enfoncé dans sa cuisse. Après une longue minutes interminable il parvint finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

"G-Gin…Tu est sûr de toi ?" la réponse fus sans appel.

"Je n'ai jamais autant été certain d'une chose dans m'a vie. J'aime Miki de tout mon cœur et désire plus que tout qu'elle devienne ma femme. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime tout autant et qu'elle me dira oui"

Ban se sentit anéantit, il avait renoncé à conquérir le cœur de Ginji, mais n'avais jamais abandonné tout espoir…mais maintenant…

"Tu…Quant compte tu lui annoncer la grande nouvelle ?"

Le blond, rougissant descendit des genoux de Ban et s'assis sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"J-je ne sait pas trop, il faut que j'arrive à trouver le courage." Son regard se posa alors sur ses pieds.

Ban lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Son cœur lui fit mal, mais il se devait d'aider Ginji.

"Et bien pourquoi ne pas tout simplement ne pas bien t'habiller, l'invité à voir un bon film, puis à son restaurant préféré et là entre les bougies tu lui fait ta déclaration romantique. Les filles ne résistent jamais à ça." C'était surtout ce que lui aurait souhaité faire avec Ginji.

Le blond se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras et cette fois Ban répondit à l'étreinte, le cœur brisé.

"Merci mon Ban-chan. T'est vraiment le meilleur."

Ginji frotta alors son nez dans le cou du maître du Jagan qui ricana malgré lui, les cheveu soyeux du blond le chatouillant. Ban s'attrista pourtant, tout ses petits gestes d'affections qu'avaient Ginji, il savait qu'ils ne voulaient rien dire de plus…c'était juste comme cela qu'était son amour. S'en souvenir lui était encore plus douloureux.

"Il y a juste encore une chose que j'aimerait te demander Ban-chan."

Ginji avait dit cela d'une voix basse et lente plantant lentement son regard chocolat dans les saphirs de Ban.

"Je voudrait…je voudrait que tu soit à mes côtés quant…tu sait…nous nous dirons oui."

"Gin…"

Ban se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était peut être plus qu'il ne pouvais en supporté. Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira, le bonheur de Ginji passait avant tout.

"…Si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors…"

Ginji lui fit un magnifique sourire et renforça son étreinte enfouissant sa tête entre la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Ban en lui répétant merci mille fois.

"Mais je tiendrait mais promesse…je ne t'abandonnerait jamais." Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, Ban ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il blond sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide tomber sur sa nuque.

"Ban…tu pleure ?"

"Je suis heureux pour toi idiot." Ban sera Ginji autant que possible sans risquer de l'étouffer

Le bonheur de Ginji était tout ce qui comptait à présent…même si il ne pouvait retenir les lourdes larmes au goût amer qui s'écoulait le long de ses joues.

Cette nuit là Ginji ne revint pas s'endormir à côté de lui, Ban s'y attendait.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin au Honky Tonk, Ban était toujours seul. Ginji était en retard, mais bon il aurait dû se prendre un jours de repos avant de demander sa petite amie en mariage, ils ne pouvaient pas annulé une mission déjà programmé.

Finalement, un quart d'heure après l'horaire convenue, la clochette du café retentie et la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Ginji au sourire béa.

"J'espère que t'a une bonne excuse. " Ronchonna Ban, transformant sa frustration en colère.

"Elle a dit oui !" cria soudainement le blond, surprenant tout le monde.

Ban tourna son regard vers sa tasse de café affichant un sourire triste. Il releva finalement le regard en direction de son compagnon avec un sourire feint, il était déjà entouré et félicité par tout ceux présent dan le café, à savoir Paul, Natsumi et…personne d'autre, il se leva pour les rejoindrent.

"Tu vois Ginji, les filles n'y résiste pas." Dit il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

"Ban-chan ! Je suis si heureux ! C'est grâce à toi." il prit les mains de Ban dans les siennes.

Ban fit un sourire en coin. "Oui bon ça va, on a une mission je te rappelle." Lança il espérant changer le sujet.

"Oui, oui, je sait, mais il y a quelque chose dont je doit absolument te parler avant, viens."

Il entraîna le brun vers la table ou il était précédemment assis, sa tasse fumante encore posée dessus. Ban avait peut qu'il ne lui annonce que…

"Je vais aller vivre avec Miki…"

Et une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il serra ses mains contre ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler, les cachant ainsi sous la table. Il hocha la tête pour inciter le blond à continuer

"J'ai choisi de venir habiter avec elle parce que son apertement et plus grand…mais quant je lui est dit que tu ne pourrait pas payer le loyer du notre tout seul et que je ne voulais pas te laisser…" Ginji afficha alors un grand sourire encore plus rayonnant que d'habitude. "Elle a accepté que tu vienne vivre avec nous, tu pourra t'en aller quant tu le désirera ! Tu aurait la chambre d'ami pour toi tout seul !"

Ban en resta sans voix, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma quant aucun son ne sortit.

"J'ai vraiment trouvé la femme idéale, pas vrais Ban-chan ? Ahhhhhh et elle est ma fiancée." Soupira le blond.

"Tu plane Ginji." Ne put se retenir d'ajouter Ban.

"Alors ? Tu accepte ou pas ? On emménagerait dès demain."

"Si tôt…"

Ban hésitait, accepter signifiait bien entendu rester auprès de Ginji, ne pas ce séparer de lui, mais aussi le partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre, les voire s'embrasser, s'aimer…et puis ne finira-t-il pas par gêner dans l'intimité du couple ? Il ne savait pas si il pourrait…mais perdre Ginji…

"Je…Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?" mais c'était déjà tout réfléchit, sinon il serait parti loin de cette douleur depuis longtemps. De plus il était difficile de résister à Ginji quant il faisait ses yeux la.

"Ouais ! Yatta !"

Ginji se jeta à son cou tel un ouragan impossible à stopper fou de joie et le brun souri. Le blond était heureux donc lui aussi, il se demanda juste pendant combien de temps pourrait il encore se contenter de si peut.

Il se voilait la face et il le savait.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpes : BanxGinji; GinjixOC; BanxOC

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie I.3

****

Ban et Ginji rassemblèrent rapidement leur peut de fournitures et affaires sans trop ce presser, ils ne déménageaient que deux portes plus loin après tout.

Ban était un peut anxieux, il n'était jamais rentré chez Miki, quant ils passaient des soirées en amoureux Ginji et elle préféraient le petit appartement des Get Backers. Le blond lui avait dit que l'appartement était bien plus grand et qu'il aurait sa propre chambre, ce n'en pas ce qui l'effrayait... il ignorait tout de la déco et de l'ameublement.

Et il avait raison de s'en faire. À peine ouvrit il la porte qu'un porte manteau surchargé failli lui tombé dessus et l'éborgner. Il regarda Ginji les yeux écarquillé quant en essayant de l'éviter, il tomba sur un sac poubelle abandonné au milieu du couloir. Ginji ricana bêtement.

"Ehehe, Miki travail beaucoup, elle n'a pas toujours le temps de faire le ménage…" il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à ce relever.

"Ginji ! Ban !" Miki arriva à leur rencontre évitant avec habileté une canette de soda vide et quelque chose de pas très vivant. "Bonjour mon amour."

Elle sauta au cou de Ginji et l'accueilli avec un baiser. Le regard de Ban se détourna, il aurait aimé lui aussi touché les lèvres du blond à cet instant, regrettait il déjà sont choix ? Il ne savait pas.

"Bienvenu chez vous." Continua la brune après avoir relâché Ginji.

Elle les entraîna en suite dans le salon, où Ban s'attendait à quelque chose de pire que le couloir. Quelques boites de pizza, ramen instantané et autres produits tout préparé traînaient par ci par là sur le sol et sur certains meubles, visiblement, elle n'avait pas non plus le temps de se faire correctement à manger. En dépit de cela la pièce était agréablement spacieuse et bien rangé. Décoré très sobrement avec un tapis sous la table base disposé devant un canapé et deux fauteuils, une jolie bibliothèque bien fournie mais poussiéreuse, pas de télévision. C'était donc pour cela que Ginji avait emporté la leur, pensa le brun.

Il remarqua également la cuisine ouverte ou s'entassait au moins deux semaines de vaisselle sale. Cet appartement ne semblait pas pouvoir être l'habitation d'une jolie fille apparemment soigneuse comme Miki, il se dit qu'il la connaissait bien mal.

"Gin-chan ? Tu lui a bien donné toutes les conditions ?" demanda alors Miki devant le silence du brun.

"Des conditions? Quelles conditions ?" s'enquit Ban cessant son inspection silencieuse.

Le poing sur les hanches Miki lança un regard désapprobateur à Ginji qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle se retourna vers Ban.

"J'ai accepté que tu t'installe avec nous à condition que tu participe un peut au loyer et aux taches ménagères. Ce sera plus facile à trois non ? Tu est d'accord ?" Affirma elle avec un sourire rappelant à Ban ceux de Ginji.

Le cœur de Ban se mit à battre nerveusement lorsqu'il eu cette pensé. Il était vrai que de caractère, la brune était semblable au blond, mais elle était encore loin de lui ressembler. Le maître du Jagan se mit une gifle mentale avant de ce souvenir de la question de Miki.

"Euh, oui, oui, s'est tout à fait honnête. Tu me fait visiter le reste ?" dit il en remontant ses lunettes cachant toute émotion.

Elle hocha joyeusement la tête et l'attrapa par le bras alors que Ginji s'affairait déjà à ranger leurs affaires et à faire quelque peut de nettoyage.

Ban fut heureux de constaté que l'appartement disposait encore de quatre autres grandes pièces incroyablement en contraste avec le reste de l'habitation tant elle était propres et bien rangé. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain avec baignoire, d'un bureau et de deux chambres.

La chambre qu'elle désigna comme était destinée à Ban avait en bonus une petite salle de bain personnelle évitant ainsi au brun d'éventuelles longue attente pour les douches comme c'était souvent le cas avec Ginji. La décoration elle restait à personnaliser, il n'y avait qu'un simple lit sans draps ni couvertures et une penderie vide.

"Installe toi, je vais chercher de quoi faire le lit. Ah et interdiction d'allé dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation ok ?" elle disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et Ban n'entendit plus rien. Les murs étaient paix et les fenêtres à double vitrage, il ne serait donc pas gêné par le bruit. Cela le rassura en quelque sorte, il n'aurait pas supporté de les entendrent…la nuit.

Cette pensé le révolta et il ouvrit rageusement son sac et disposa ses quelques affaires dans la penderie.

C'est comme cela que débuta le nouveau train de vie des Get Backers

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le travail reprit et le temps défila de nouveau, les mois passèrent. Le couple, désireux de prendre son temps, avait fixé la date du mariage un peut plus d'un an plus tard, soulageant quelque peut le brun.

Étrangement, partager Ginji et vivre à trois s'avérait moins pénible que ce à quoi c'était attendu Ban. Avec Ginji ils assuraient la propreté et la gestion de l'habitat quant ils n'étaient pas en mission.

Miki, elle travaillai souvent et n'était là que le soir et le week-end, rentrant parfois le midi, heureuse de trouver un bon petit repas préparer avec amour par son fiancé, Ginji était devenu un bon cuisinier à force de cours au Honky Tonk. Son salaire étant déjà important, il se rassura de savoir qu'au moins Ginji ne l'intéressait pas que pour l'argent

Ban n'avait pas du tout l'impression de gêner le couple, à la longue il s'habituait à la douleur de ne pouvoir touché Ginji, les voir ensemble ne lui faisait plus si mal, ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, pas toujours collé l'un sur l'autre. Pourtant parfois il ressentait encore de violent pics au cœur et restait des journées entières enfermées dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant voir personne. Quant Ginji lui demanda la première fois ce qui n'allait pas, il lui répondait ironiquement qu'il avait ses règles, tout en sachant que l'idiot le croirait…Ginji ne lui demanda plus jamais.

Dans l'ensemble les trois s'entendait bien et un climat agréable régna rapidement chez eux. Miki les appelaient même « ses hommes ». Et Ban était heureux parce que Ginji était plus qu'heureux.

Ce que le brun préférait c'était les petites soirées cinéma ou il était le bienvenu. Dans ces soirées, ils louaient un film, commandaient quelque chose à manger et préparaient du pop corn. Ils se seraient à trois sur le canapé, Ginji le plus souvent entre Miki et Ban et alors ils appréciait le film tous ensemble.

Si le film était bien cela finissait en grand débat sur les meilleur moment, les scène les plus marquantes et cela pouvait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En revanche, si le film était nul, cela finissait en match de catch sur le tapis, le gagnant étant le premier à attrapé la télécommande parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ce mettrent d'accord, souvent parce que Ban voulait changé de film et Ginji voulait le regarder jusqu'au bout. Miki les regardait en riant se joignant parfois à eux avec des chatouilles et des attaques de son répertoire.

Mais il y avait aussi des moment difficiles, le brun n'arrivait pas a réfréné ses sentiments pour Ginji qui au contrarient grandissaient de jours en jours.

Ban dormait seul, les nuits était trop calmes et il en avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude. Il trouvait rarement le sommeil, ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il savait qu'un jour cela le rattraperait ou le blond s'en apercevrait et il devrait souffrir des petites attentions et de l'inquiétude de Ginji, pour mieux finir par passé la journée enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il avait également peur que Miki ne découvre ses sentiments pour le blond. Il faisait du mieux que possible pour les cacher mais il ne pouvait pas toujours retenir ses longues contemplations, ses regard amoureux, ou ses frissons lorsqu'ils se touchaient par inadvertance. Il était déjà persuadé qu'elle avait des doutes

A cause de cette peur, il se mit aussi à surveiller la brune, veillant à ce qu'elle ne remarque rien. Plus il l'observait, plus il commençait à lui trouver des similitudes avec l'homme qu'il aimait, comme si elle était en quelque sorte son reflet, cela l'inquiétait, il était déjà trop tard.

Plus vite qu'il ne put s'en rendre compte, il se sentit étrange en présence de la brune, remarquait chacun de ses petits mouvements. Il trouvait mignon quant elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il appréciait les regards qu'elle avait pour Ginji, aimait l'expression qu'elle avait en lisant un livre, son sourire, son rire cristallin. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait plut au blond.

De plus en plus il souhaitait la toucher, sentir son parfum…il savait pourtant que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginji. Toujours et il qu'il la désirait et il craignait que cela ne le conduise a faire une bêtise.

Un désir ardent et toujours plus difficile a contrôlé qu'un amour platonique.

Un après midi de fin d'automne, peut de temps avant l'anniversaire de Ban, Ginji était parti faire quelques courses, pendant que le contrôleur du Jagan s'affairait à la création du site Internet officiel des Get Backers.

Il était avait posé son ordinateur portable sur la table basse dans le salon et était si concentré sur sa tache qu'il n'entendit pas les petits pas discrets arrivant dans son dos.

"Bouh !" Miki posa vivement ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

"T'est folle, tu m'a fait une peur bleu ! J'aurais put te tuer !" s'énerva le brun, frustré de n'avoir rien vue venir.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de lui encore toute hilare de sa blague douteuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Tu ne devait pas travaillé aujourd'hui ?" dit il croisant les bras.

"Si, mais je suis rentrée, le bureaux on fermé plus tôt, le patron sait cassé la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers. Où est Ginji ?"

"Parti en ville avec Kazuki, sûrement qu'il est allé me choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire."

Le brun feint l'indifférence mais en réalité il était empli de joie à l'idée de recevoir un cadeau de la part de son amour. Il retourna à son ordinateur.

"C'est vrai c'est bientôt t'on anniversaire. J'ai un cadeau pour toi moi aussi…peut être que je pourrait te l'offrir maintenant…"

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure et Ban ne se serait pas aperçut de combien elle c'était rapproché si elle ne lui avait pas soufflé dans l'oreille. Étonné il tenta de tourné son regard vers elle, il ne rencontra que ses lèvres qu'elle pressa d'avantage contre les siennes. Ban ouvrit d'abord les yeux en grand avant de se laisser emporter et de répondre au baiser que lui offrait la brune, mais quant il senti sa langue lui caresser les lèvres il se dégagea.

"Mi-Miki qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" lui demanda il, essoufflé

Elle lui répondit par un sourire sexy et Ban manqua de s'étouffer. Miki profita de son inattention pour lui retiré ses lunettes et se réapproprier ses lèvres et cette fois le brun ne résista pas plus laissant danser leur deux langues. Ils se séparèrent de nouveaux pour reprendre leur souffle, Ban reprit un instant ses esprit et s'inquiéta.

"Mais…Ginji…"

"Shuuu…il n'en saura rien. Allez je sait que tu en meurt d'envie, allons dans un endroit plus confortable." Susurra elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Miki attira Ban dans sa chambre ou elle l'embrassa à nouveau tout en commençant à lui retiré lentement ses vêtement. Le brun, enivré, laissa éclaté son désir trop longtemps contenu sans penser à ce qu'il faisait.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nues, étendus sur le lit, Ban ne se contenait plus, il touchait, goûtait, appréciait de ses doigts fin de violonistes. Il ne pensait plus a rien, se contentait de ressentir, Miki répondait tout autant par différentes caresses et baisser augmentant rapidement son exitation. Elle était belle, haletante, luisante de sueur, les joues rougies… A ce rythme il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas…

Pourtant il se stoppa d'un au moment ou il allait unir leur deux corps, prit d'une hésitation. Miki le fixa un instant, puis compris.

"Dans la table de nuit à gauche…premier tiroir."

Le brun se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué, fouilla dans le tiroir et revint avec un préservatif. Miki le lui prit des mains et le lui mis, sensuellement, prenant bien son temps, regardant Ban dans les yeux.

Il se pencha sur elle reprenant la ou il s'était arrêté.

"Promet moi que ça ne ce reproduira plus…" demanda il d'une voix rendu suave par l'exitation.

Elle hocha la tête ne trouvant pas le souffle pour lui répondre avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ban s'introduit en elle avec beaucoup de précaution, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il y fut en entier.

"Aaaah Ban !" lança la brune.

Il sentit les ongles de Miki s'enfoncer profondément dans la peau de ses épaules, s'en sous cette douleur qu'il commença ses mouvements de hanches. La brune ne s'arrêta pas la et le griffa tout le long du dos, créant des rivières sanglantes qui tachèrent les draps blancs.

Ban ferma alors les yeux espérant calmé la sensation de brûlure, ce fut son erreur car au moment ou il les ferma, l'image de Ginji apparu dans son esprit et il ne put plus s'en défaire. Il ne couchait plus avec Miki, mais faisait l'amour à Ginji…

Ses mouvement s'intensifièrent alors et il empoignant les hanches de son amante la serrant plus que de raison lui laissant probablement de larges marques. La chambre s'emplie de sons d'extase et quelques minutes plus tard les deux amants sentirent la fin arriver. Miki cria en premier et Ban continua à ce mouvoir en elle quelques seconde avant que lui aussi ne se sente venir. Il souffla à peine le nom de Ginji avant de s'effondrer sur la femme en dessous de lui, a bout de souffle, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ban se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle reprenant lentement haleine. La chambre était plongée dans un silence lourd ou la chaleur et l'odeur du sexe rendait l'atmosphère presque insupportable. Le brun se releva et presque comme un pantin, jeta sa protection dans une corbeille à papier avant d'entreprendre de ramasser ses vêtements pour se rhabillé.

"Midô." L'interpella Miki, resté immobile.

Il se tourna vers elle incapable de rencontré ses yeux.

"Disparaît de notre vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !" cracha-t-elle avec dureté.

"Quoi ?" répondit il sous le choc.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie I.4

****

"Tu m'a bien compris, je ne veux plus que Ginji et moi ayons à te supporter." Continua Miki avec une expression que ne lui avait jamais vu Ban.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi dit tu ça ?"

Ban ne s'était pas attendu à un tel revirement de comportement de la part de la jeune fille, elle qui quelques minutes auparavant gémissait et criait son nom dans ses bras.

"C'est très simple, si tu disparaît, Les Get Backers n'aurons plus de raison d'être, Ginji ne se mettra plus en danger et il acceptera le travail que lui propose mon patron. Plus de Midô Ban, Ginji sera tout à moi."

Elle avait dit cela de manière calme, comme si cela était tout à fait normal, elle se mit en position assise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout juste recouverte d'un drap, un sourire triomphant s'affichait sur son visage et elle avait un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux.

Ban restait sans bouger, il la fixait, le regard dur et les sourcils froncés, il termina de remettre son pantalon.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'obéir sagement ? Tu n'est pas la seule concerné dans cette histoire, Ginji ne…"

"Ne prononce pas son nom !"

Elle venait de crier si soudainement que Ban sursauta, remettant plus calmement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle se reprit.

"Tu ne voudrait pas qu'il apprenne comment tu ma violé, non ? Qui sait peut être que vous vous battrez et qu'il te tuera." Ses yeux noirs le transpercèrent, Ban ne voulait pas croire qu'elle oserait…

Le corps du brun se secoua de tremblements, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui faire voir le pire cauchemar qu'il pourrait concocter ou même du l'étrangler lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie pitié, la colère le submergea. Il se sentait trahi au plus au point, mais aussi stupide de s'être laisser séduire, de n'avoir rien vu venir, lui qui était normalement si intuitif.

"Espèce de sale…, tu avait donc parfaitement prévu ton coup… Tu oublis juste une chose, 'IL' me fait entièrement confiance, il ne croira pas un mots de ce que tu lui racontera." Lui répondit le brun aux limites de son self contrôle.

"Ah bon tu crois ? Pourtant toute les preuves son contre toi."

Elle lui désigna d'abord les profondes marques de griffures dans le dos du brun puis la corbeille à papier pour enfin retirer lentement le drap qui cachait son corps, dévoilant des marques bleue assez conséquentes qui s'étendaient sur ses bras et ses hanches sans jamais quitté le regard bleu du maître du Jagan qu'elle soutenait avec arrogance.

Le brun serrait les dents…si seulement il avait put mieux se contrôler…maintenant il risquait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

"Allons, réfléchit donc Midô…tu préfère que Ginji te maudisse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ou t'en allé alors qu'il a encore de l'estime pour toi ?"

Ban baissa la tête cachant ses yeux derrière ses mèches brunes…il ne savait plus ou il en était. Que faire ? Ginji était tout pour lui. Cette garce l'avait bien piégé…il n'avait pas le choix…fuir…, ou voir son amour souffrir de sa stupidité, le détester et probablement lui cracher au visage…peut être même pire encore.

"Très bien…je partirait…" Prononcer ses mots lui coûta tout son courage, il sentit ses jambes flancher et une violente envie de vomir le prit.

"Va donc prendre une douche, après tu aura une demi heure pour rassembler tes affaires. Pourquoi ne retournerait tu pas en Allemagne, c'est ton pays d'origine non ?" Son ton ne laissa pas place à la discussion. Le brun hocha tristement la tête, il était pale, anéanti.

Avant de quitter la chambre Ban se tourna une dernière fois vers elle. "Ne crois pas que tu parviendra à nous séparer pour toujours, lui et moi somme lié plus profondément que tu ne puisse l'imaginer."

Il l'entendit rire depuis la salle de bain…

Sous la douche, il frappa contre les murs, il voulait souffrir, se faire mal. Il laissa l'eau bouillante lui couler dessus à la limite supportable. Il releva la tête pour que l'eau ruisselle sur son visage, il profita de cela pour libérer ses émotions, dégoût, rage, tristesse, qui se rassemblèrent dans le simple fait de pleurer.

Le brun se sentait horriblement mal. Il se frottait vigoureusement, rougissant et irritant sa peau, il voulait effacer tous souvenirs, toutes traces, toutes odeurs. Ça faisait mal, mais pas autant que ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. C'était dans son être profond qu'il se sentait humilié, utilisé, violé…il ne trouva pas d'autres termes et ce n'était pas de ses blessures là que l'on guérissait en un jour.

Une fois que eau de la douche cessa d'être chaude, il se décida à sortir. Tout le reste de ses gestes furent comme si il les visionnait depuis le corps d'un autre, comme si il n'était plus maître de sa volonté.

Ban rassembla rapidement ses vêtements et biens les plus précieux qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un sac de voyage. Il tomba sur une vielle photo écorné et jaunie. Elle montrait Ginji en mode Chibi nichée sur sa tête alors qu'il essayait en vain de le retirer. Le comique de l'image lui tira un sourire triste, une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et troubla le visage souriant du blond. Il posa soigneusement la photo sur le lit et referma son sac, quant…

"Ban ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ginji ! Je…"

Il se retourna vivement, faisant face au visage interrogatif de son bien aimé.

"Pourquoi fait tu ton sac ? Tu t'en va ?" Il fit un pas vers le brun tentant de voir ce qui était posé sur le lit.

"Gin…je suis désolé…, mais je doit partir." Dit il en remontant ses lunettes pour que le blond ne lisse pas en lui comme il savait si bien le faire.

"NON ! Ban tu peut pas partir comme ça !" Ginji agrippa les épaules de Ban et serra. "J'ai trop besoin de toi…" murmura il, si faiblement que Ban ne l'entendit pas.

Sans réfléchir a ce qu'il faisait, Ban posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Ginji n'eu aucune réaction.

"Il…il y a une affaire importante que je doit régler…dans ma famille. En…en Allemagne." Le brun craignait que Ginji ne comprenne le mensonge évident.

"Emmène moi avec toi !" le blond semblait au bord des larmes.

Ban soupira. "Tu parle encore sans réfléchir." il se retourna vers son sac refusant de rencontrer les orbes chocolats de Ginji.

"Je te laisse la Subaru…Je n'en ai pas besoin la où je vais. Tu en prendra grand soin d'accord ?" il dénia enfin se retourner, un sourire triste augmentait étrangement la beauté de son visage.

"Ban-chan…s'il te plait…" Ginji secoua la tête.

Ban lui encadra alors le visage de ses deux mains. "Écoute. Je ne peut pas t'emmener avec moi cette fois…Et puis maintenant, tu as Miki." il se dégoûta lui-même de prononcer ces mots. "Tu n'a pas le droit de la laisser toute seule." Le brun fini par coller son front contre celui de Ginji, sentant presque son souffle contre ses lèvres. "Je voudrait tant que quant je revienne, tu ais pleins d'adorables enfants qui gambaderaient partout en m'appelant tonton ou oncle Ban-sama, ça sonne bien tu trouve pas ?"

Ginji gloussa faiblement, puis fermant les yeux, la chaleur et la proximité de Ban faisant battre son cœur, il demanda.

"Alors ça veux dire que tu part pour longtemps hein ?" fit il dans un murmure.

Ban hocha la tête, son front toujours plaqué à celui de Ginji. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns timidement, scrutant ses prunelles bleues envoûtantes.

"Ce que tu va me manquer…"

"Toi aussi."

Ban caressa les pommettes du blond du bout de ses pouces, Ginji soupira et ferma de nouveaux les yeux, se reposant dans la caresse du brun. Le maître du Jagan sentit se soupir chaud contre ses lèvres. Épuisé par les chocs émotionnels qui s'étaient succédé dans l'heure précédente, il se laissa porter par l'instant et rapprocha son visage de celui Ginji. Lentement, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles du blond, elles était douces, sucrées et avait comme une saveur électrique, juste comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Ban reprit ses esprit quant il ne perçu aucune réponse de la part de Ginji. Il se dit qu'encore une fois il avait fait une grave erreur et qu'il faudrait mettre ses hormones en cage. Le brun s'éloigna à regret bien que rapidement. Ginji le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des plaques…se sentant encore plus brisé, il empoigna son sac et quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité.

"Pardonne moi Ginji."

Le brun avait déjà quitté l'appartement depuis un certain temps quant Ginji réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi ronds. L'ex-Raitei effleura doucement sa bouche avec ses doigts, une goutte d'eu chaude et salé se fraya un lent chemin le long de sa joue gauche, elle fut suivie d'une autre plus rapide sur la joue droite, se rejoignant toutes deux sur son menton, elles tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, troublant le silence.

"Ban-chan… Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban errait dans Shinjuku…il avait trouvé un avion pour Munich qui ne partait qu'à 19 heure, lui laissant bien trop de temps pour réfléchir.

Il ne pouvait plus rester maintenant, ignorant si les morceaux de son cœur se recolleraient un jour. Pourquoi avait il fallu que cette journée devienne un tel enfer ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il laisse éclater ses sentiments qu'il s'était tant acharné à cacher tout ce temps ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que Ginji ne les rejettent ?

Ces questions le hanteraient, ce serait son fardeau, il devait disparaître de leur existence à tous. Tout ceux qui lui avait donné un semblant d'amour, tout ceux qui avaient été là pour lui, il les avait trahis.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il avait encore quelques détails à régler.

Il écrivit plusieurs lettres, une pour Paul, son père de substitution, une lettre dans laquelle il le remerciait, s'excusait, puis lui promettait d'envoyer régulièrement de l'argent pour régler sa dette. Une autre à Himiko, ou il la remerciait elle aussi qui lui avait offert l'amour d'une petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il s'excusait également pour Yamato, lui racontait tout sur la malédiction qui le frappait et lui demandait de déposé un bouquet sur sa tombe de sa part, s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Puis une autre à Ginji qu'il brûla.

Puis l'instant redouté arriva. Ban était maintenant prêt à monter dans l'avion qui le ramènerait dans le pays de son enfance, tirant une croix sur une immense partie de sa vie.

Il se risqua à un dernier regard derrière lui et s'est là qu'il l'aperçu, bousculant la foule de touristes et de voyageurs dans l'espoir de venir le rejoindre à temps.

Une tête blonde semblant porté par des ailes d'anges lumineuses se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ban-chan ! Reste, reste, reste, part pas ! J't'en supplie !" piaillait il sans répit malgré le fait qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

Ban le serra dans ses bras enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure pour sentir une dernière fois son parfum.

"Ginji, je regrette, je ne peut pas."

"Baaaaaaaaan et les Get Backers tu y as pensé ? Le S… " Pleurnicha Ginji.

"Je te fait entièrement confiance, tu saura faire en sorte que notre nom ne tombe pas dans l'oublie et ne soit pas terni, tu nous trouvera de bons remplaçants…" le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"J'veux pas que tu t'en aille. J'veux pas que tu me laisse…" Ginji ne se retint plus et laissa ses larmes libres, piquant à vif le cœur de Ban.

"Gin…"

Il fut coupé par une annonce qui raisonna dans l'aéroport. "**Les passagers pour le vol 304 à destination de Munich son prié d'embarquer, les portes serons fermé dans quelques minutes.**"

"Il faut vraiment qui j'y aille."

Ban fixa longuement Ginji qui se résigna et le relâcha, séchant ses larmes.

"Une dernière chose, promet moi…que tu sera heureux…et…que tu ne laissera plus Raitei te contrôler, en aucune situation, suis-je assez clair ?"

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête, reniflant. "Je te promet de faire de mon mieux."

Ban souri. "Bien…au revoir Ginji. " Il se retourna et parti en direction de son avion.

"Ban ! Attend !"

Ginji le tira brusquement en arrière, le poussa à se retourner et engouffra férocement ses lèvres dans un baiser empli de passion. Il introduisit timidement sa langue, explorant et découvrant, caressant celle de l'être aimé qui répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Le blond lui offrait un tendre adieu…

Ils durent finalement se séparer, le souffle leur manquant.

"Merci…" Murmura Ban avant de courir en direction des portes de son avion qui se refermaient déjà.

Ginji trouva enfin le courage de prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

"Ban-chan ! Je…" commença il.

Mais les portes s'étaient refermé depuis longtemps…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie II.1

****

Ban n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ginji. Il ne pouvait s'enlever le blond de la tête et cela ne rendait la séparation que plus douloureuse.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son désormais ex-partenaire…que penser du baiser qu'il avaient échangé ?

Est-ce que c'était là la façon qu'avait choisie Ginji pour lui dire qu'il acceptait ses sentiments et qu'il attendrait son retour ? Où cela ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un simple adieu et que Ginji l'avait embrassé en sachant que cela lui ferait plaisir ?

Ban s'était cru rejeté, il croyait avoir dégoûté Ginji, il partait alors avec peut de regrets, sans réelle intensions de revenir un jour…mais maintenant… maintenant il ne savait plus.

Il aurait voulu enlever Ginji, partir au bout du monde avec lui. Seulement Ban savait que le blond aurait fini par être malheureux loin de ceux qu'il aime et aussi égoïste soit il…, il ne pouvait pas privé son amour de ça.

Au fond de lui il savait aussi que Ginji était amoureux de Miki et qu'elle l'aimait autant en retour. Pour lui, le blond avait le droit et méritait un véritable amour, une vraie relation. Il n'y avait plus de place pour lui entre eux, Miki le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Ses mots lui revinrent en mémoire et son coeur le fit souffrir, il ferma les yeux prit d'une nausée et se reposa dans son siège. Il soupira.

__

La veille avait raison, je jamais dû me laisser tombé amoureux. Pensa-t-il, se disant que peut être, une fois loin de Ginji, la douleur passera et qu'il finirait par oublier ces sentiments qui le détruisaient.

"Les monstres comme moi non pas le droit d'aimer." Laissa il échapper à haute voix

Ban trouva enfin le sommeil qui lui reposerait un peut le corps et lui permettrait de supporté le long voyage qui ne faisait que commencé.

Il arriva à destination un milieu d'après midi. Trop préoccupé par Ginji, il en avait oublié de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois à Munich.

Il faisait froid dans cette ville ancienne, il y régnait comme une atmosphère de nostalgie. Il se promena quelque temps, resserrant sur lui son manteau et son écharpe. Son cœur était gelé et son corps ne tarderait pas à l'être. Un flocon de neige lui tomba sur le nez…l'hiver sera froid, il ne manquait plus que cela.

Bien qu'il ait dormit dans l'avion, le décalage horaire l'avait fatigué, il se décida à trouver un hôtel. Cela lui permettrait de trouver le temps de réfléchir à que faire ensuite, il sentit qu'il allait trouver le temps long sur le vieux continent…

La nuit tomba vite et Ban fit le tour des possibilités, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

Le premier était de retrouver sa grand-mère et prendre sa place en temps qu'héritier, pas franchement réjouissant, il tenait trop à sa liberté. Le second était de trouvé un job et de menée une petite vie bien tranquille…plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Enfin il pouvait toujours allé en Espagne et voir si il ne retrouvait pas Maria sur son lieu de vacance, histoire de passer quelque temps avec elle, il devait bien admettre que la compagnie de la veille folle était mieux que rien.

Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, il passa et repassa en revus les possibilité. Un dernier coup d'œil sur son porte feuille et il fini par choisir la deuxième option. Le brun ne se sentit pas très en forme, il s'était mal préparer, il n'avait même pas assez d'économie pour passé une semaine en ville.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son hôtel miteux, il s'affala sur le lit. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent et il aperçu une chevelure blonde, de grand yeux noisettes très expressif et un sourire rayonnant comme mille soleil. Ici le ciel était couvert et gris, il faisait froid, personne ne serait la pour l'aider à passer la nuit, personne ne lui souhaitera un joyeux anniversaire

Oooooooooooooooo

Une année entière s'écoula sans grand changement, Ban enchaînait les petits boulots et les chambres d'hôtels plus miteux les unes que les autres.

Une fois par moi, il envoyait une lettre au Honky Tonk, pour donnée quelques nouvelles. Toujours quelques chose de très succinct dans le style : je vais bien, je ne peut pas revenir maintenant mais j'espère très bientôt. Sans jamais donnée d'adresse, le strict minimum pour qu'ils sachent qu'il était toujours en vie quoi.

Sauf pour Ginji, il joignait toujours une autre lettre qui n'était réservé qu'à l'ex-Raitei. Et la il laissait libre cour à l'instant et libérait ce qu'il avait dans son cœur, jamais trop au cas ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait l'idée de l'ouvrir, mais toujours suffisamment pour que Ginji sache…Ginji…

Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient il cessé de rêver de lui comma ça ? Parce que Ban était toujours amoureux et que ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Il croyait qu'il pourrait oublier ses sentiments, les enfouir au fond de son cœur, que l'éloignement lui serait favorable. Il se trompait. Chaque jours, Ginji lui manquait d'avantage, son amour n'en était que renforcé, il pensait sans arrêt à lui, souffrait de ne plus pouvoir le voir, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, il devrait être marié maintenant et qui sait peut être même avec un mini Ginji en route…

Cette pensé lui tira un sourire, il espérait vraiment de tout cœur que son blond nage dans le bonheur. Lui il détestait les gosses et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui pourrait en offrir un à Ginji. Ses pensées revenaient toujours à lui.

Le blond était loin de ses yeux, mais pas loin de son cœur.

Cette année avait été monotone, ennuyeuse, Ban ne pouvait plus vire comme cela, il était un homme d'action, il devait prendre des risques, se sentir vivant, la solitude lui pesait trop.

Il n'en fut pas très fier lorsqu'il se remis à fréquenté des gens pas très recommandable et qu'il reprit son ancien job de voleur professionnel. Récupérateur…ça n'avait pas fonctionné, et ce n'était plus pareil sans Ginji.

Les regrets s'atténuèrent bien vite quant l'adrénaline que lui procuraient les missions lui permettait d'oublié sa solitude, sa souffrance du moins pendant quelques instant. Il ne connaissait plus de souci d'argent, même si il dépensait toujours tout n'importe comment.

Il voyagea à travers l'Europe, comme lorsqu il était enfant. Dans chaque nouvelle ville, il utilisait une nouvelle identité, se mettait au service des gens fortunés du coin en tant que voleur et une fois que sa réputation était refaite, il disparaissait à nouveau…

Avant qu'il ne s'en rend compte, deux années de plus c'était écoulé. Il passait son second printemps en Autriche quant il réalisa qu'une fois de plus il avait perdu son temps.

Ban n'en pouvait plus, les missions dangereuses ou il risquait ça vie commençait à ne plus lui suffirent. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir son bien aimé Ginji.

Pourtant, il ne retournait pas au Japon…il avait peur…après tant d'années, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il n'avait aucune nouvelles de ceux rester derrière lui, n'avait jamais eu besoin d'en avoir. Même si il n'y retournait que peut de temps, il avait que repartir serait encore plus difficile et qu'il se sentirait encore plus mal. Mais comment sera il accueilli ? Miki le laissera-t-elle revoir Ginji ou bien… Et si elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et avait raconté ce qui était arrivé cette journée maudite ? Que faire ?

Il laissait toujours un peut de temps pour réfléchir mais plus il faisait cela et plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de rentrer.

Ban avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant l'ex-Raitei, il n'entendait plus sa voix, c'était dans ses rêves que Ginji l'appelait et lui suppliait de revenir, il n'avait ce genre de rêve que depuis peut, il voulait qu'ils cessent, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Quant il n'avait pas de mission, le soir, pour oublier, pour ne plus rêver, le brun écumait les bars, les discothèques. Saoule il ne rêvait plus. Il lui parfois de ramener une fille dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Toujours le même type de fille. Pas vulgaires, pas des prostitués, blondes…il se moquait du reste…il n'y trouvait aucun plaisir, juste un peut de réconfort.

Un soir il décida d'aller faire une promenade plutôt que de dépenser son argent en boissons inutiles. La nuit était fraîche mais belle, quelques étoiles pointaient leur lumière.

Ban se sentait étrangement bien, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il souri en regardant se lever la lune. La nuit Viennoise l'accueillait.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta devant une affiche. Elle était collé sur le mur du grand théâtre et semblait luire à la lumière de l'édifice.

Il se mit à ricaner doucement. Otawa Madoka, la célèbre violoniste aveugle s'était produit en concert ici le mois dernier…il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir assisté à cette merveille, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il soit à Budapest à ce moment là ? Pourquoi n'avait t'il pas été au courant d'un tel événement ?

Rageusement, il enfonça son point dans le mur, furieux contre le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. Ses yeux le piquèrent, menaçant de laisser s'échapper ce qu'il était parvenu à contenir tout ce temps, il remonta ses éternelles lunettes violettes et prit de grande respiration pour se calmer.

"J'ai toujours trouvé les concerts de cette demoiselle fort…intéressant. N'est-ce pas mon jeune ami ?"

Ban fit un bon sur le côté et fit face à son interlocuteur dont il avait reconnu la voix et priait pour que ce ne soit pas lui, de plus, les Viennois ne parlaient pas japonais, le sort s'acharnait vraiment, de toutes ses anciennes connaissances il faillait justement que ce soit lui.

"Jackal !"

Le su nommé porta une main à son chapeau noir et Ban ne distingua que son petit sourire.

"Bonsoir Midô-kun, cela faisait longtemps. Tu n'a pas été facile à retrouvé tu sait."

" Ban tu m'a trouvé maintenant alors, que vient tu faire ici ? Pourquoi me cherchait tu ?" lui lança Ban.

"Allons, allons, est-ce là une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ?"

"Ami ? T'a vu ça où ?" lui répondit le brun.

Akabane soupira." Je vais faire vite si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ma partenaire m'attend et ce n'est pas une femme très patiente."

"Himiko ? Himiko est ici ?" le cœur de Ban fit un bon et se réchauffa à l'idée de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

"Ahaha, ne t'emballe pas trop vite, elle est restée au Japon." Le transporteur se mit à rire.

Le visage de Ban se terni de nouveau, il regarda alors l'homme en noir dans ses petits yeux Améthystes.

"Alors pourquoi est tu venu jusqu'ici pour me trouvé ?"

Sans plus attendre, Akabane tira une sorte de pli de sous son manteau et le tendit à Ban. "On ma chargé de te remettre ceci en me précisant que c'était très important."

Le brun aux yeux bleu tira l'enveloppe des mains de l'autre.

"S'est une lettre du tisseur." S'étonna Ban.

Il releva la tête mais, il se retrouva devant une rue vide, Akabane avait déjà disparu.

"Quel con celui là. Il n'a pas changé."

Malgré tout Ban souriait intérieurement, content d'avoir eu même cet infime contact avec le passé qui lui semblait maintenant appartenir à une autre vie. Quel bonheur de savoir qu'Himiko se portait bien…

Ses yeux descendirent sur le courrier que lui avait remis le psychopathe qu'y avait il donc de si important pour que Kazuki fasse appel à Akabane ? Ses rêves lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et il se jura que si il était arrivé quelque chose à Ginji…le sang allé couler.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel qu'il décacheta l'enveloppe et lu le message. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et soigneuse de l'héritier de l'école Fuchoin.

__

Très cher Ban

Je serais bref car le temps me manque.

Les choses on beaucoup changé depuis ton départ, en mal comme en bien, mais je ne t'écrit pas pour discuter de cela.

Contraint à mon tour de quitter l'île principale, je crains pour la sécurité de notre ami commun Amano Ginji…

Ban stoppa sa lecture et porta sa main au cœur…Ginji…il reprit finalement après un soupir à fendre l'âme.

__

Si seulement je pouvait trouver quelqu'un en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour veillé sur lui, mais je ne vois que toi, et tu est si loin…

Si seulement tu acceptait m'a requête, j'ai mit un peut d'argent dans l'enveloppe au cas ou tu ne pourrait payer le billet d'avion…

Ban fit la moue, mais pour qui il se prenait celui là, le brun savait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul.

__

Je t'en prit rentre au Japon, Ginji à besoin de toi, nous avons tous besoin de ton aide.

Avec tout mes vœux, Fuchoin Kazuki.

Ban sera les dents, cette lettre ne lui apportait pas beaucoup de précision quant à la situation actuelle, il n'était sur que d'une chose…s'est qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer au pays. Et cette fois il n'avait plus de raisons de reculer, il se sentit enfin prêt à affronter son destin…

Il prendrait le premier avion pour Tokyo.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie II.2

****

Tokyo…après tout ce temps passé à l'étranger, Ban ne trouva pas le moindre petit changement. Les passants toujours nombreux se pressait sous la pluie battante. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et souri. La pluie lui ruissela sur le visage.

Le Mugenjô se dressait toujours aussi imposant au cœur de Shinjuku, il le trouvait simplement…moins sombre, malgré les nuages noirs qui recouvraient la ville. Les souvenirs rattaché à ce lieu lui tirèrent un petit rire triste emprunt de nostalgie.

Ses cheveux et ses vêtements s'était rapidement trempé mais Ban commençait à peine à sentir le froid s'emparer de lui, était-ce son cœur qui ce réchauffait à l'idée de le revoir, lui…?

Il pressa le pas, se dirigeant vert le premier endroit qui lui était venu en tête quant son avion avait enfin touché terre, le Honky Tonk.

Le petit café, à son grand étonnement avait eu le droit à une apparente rénovation, du moins de l'extérieur, les peintures avaient été refaites, l'enseigne était peut être un peut plus grande que dans les souvenir de Ban. Mais une fois arrivé devant le maître du Jagan se trouva incapable d'entrer…il avait peur de la réaction des autres, de l'accueil qu'il recevrait, il avait peur de ne pas être tout à fait prêt, pas après tant de temps…

Il prit finalement une grande inspiration, prit son courage à deux mains et parcouru les derniers mètres qui le séparait d'un vestige de son passé et qui était en quelque sorte la ou il se sentait le plus chez lui.

"_Enfin_ _à la maison_ pensa" il en poussant la porte.

La clochette annonçant l'arrivé d'un client retentit et Ban se retrouva propulsé dans un atmosphère complètement différent de la rue calme et peut fréquenté d'où il venait. Le café était bondé comme Ban ne l'avait jamais vue. Un brouhaha de fond troublait le calme qui était auparavant si caractéristique à ce lieu. Le café avait également été agrandit gagnant au moins trois tables. Il n'y avait personne d'assis au bar à part un jeune homme brun installé à l'autre bout qui s'emblait très absorbé par la lecture de son journal qui cachait en partie son visage.

Ban resta dans l'entrée, incapable de bouger, la bouche grande ouverte. Il fini par sourire en reconnaissant Natsumi et Rena très affairée avec les nombreux clients. Elles étaient pareilles à elles même, le changement était minime, Natsumi attachait maintenant ses longs cheveux noirs en une tresse qu'elle laissait tomber sur son épaule.

"Boujour, je peut vous aidez ?" fit une voix familière provenant de derrière le bar.

Ban se tourna vers celle-ci en baissant les yeux et se grattant la tête. Ses yeux se reflétèrent dans une paire de lunettes opaques et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait toujours les même boucles rousses qui s'échappaient d'un bandana bleu.

"Salut, Paul…ça fait un bail." Il remonta ses lunettes violettes.

Deux sourcils orange se soulevèrent et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du propriétaire des lieux.

"Salut, installe toi, il y toujours de la place pour un vieil ami." Paul l'invita à s'asseoir au bar.

Ban lâcha un soupir de soulagement intérieur, il était sur le point de s'asseoir quant un fracas de verre le fit brusquement se retourné vers la source du son. Il y eu un cour silence dans la salle avant que chacun ne reprennent sa conversation.

"B-Ban…" murmura Natsumi.

Elle venait de laisser tombé son plateau, ne croyant pas ce que lui montrait ses yeux. Le brun se contenta d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Un mouvement sur le bar capta son attention. Le jeune homme brun venait subitement de se lever en entendant le murmure de la serveuse.

Il fixa Ban les yeux ronds, le détaillant de bas en haut, il avait l'air d'avoir quelques difficulté à respirer. Le brun au yeux bleus plongea alors son regard dans les orbes chocolat de cet homme et son cœur manqua un battement, il n'y avait plus de doutes c'était bien lui…comme il était beau…

Se qui étonna d'abord Ban c'était sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, de la même couleur de ses yeux…mais aussi le style vestimentaire qui le rendait incroyablement sexy au yeux de Ban. Il portait un jean bleu moulant dont la simplicité allait de paire avec la personnalité de l'homme qui le portait, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir sans manches qui faisait ressortir sa fine musculature et le pendentif aux initiales GB qu'il portait fièrement.

"Gin…"fut tout ce que Ban parvint à prononcer

Reprenant son souffle Ginji se retourna et en quelques foulées disparu par la porte qui menait à l'arrière salle en invitant discrètement Ban à la suivre. Le maître du Jagan ne se fit pas prier et suivit son amour bien que déconcerté par son comportement.

Ban referma la porte derrière lui, l'ex Raitei lui tournait le dos secoué de tremblements à peine perceptibles. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Ban lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule.

Ginji se retourna, lui faisant face, les yeux embués de larmes. Il approcha lentement sa main tremblante du visage de Ban, restant au dessus hésitant à vouloir le toucher.

"Ba-Ban-chan…s'est bien toi…?" demanda à t'il faiblement.

Ban souri, quel bonheur d'entendre sa voix. Il prit la main de Ginji et termina le chemin qu'elle avait commencé, la déposant sur sa joue et se reposant dans la paume.

"Tu ne me reconnaît pas ? Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça pourtant … ah je sait, se sont mes cheveux. Je n'ait pas franchement eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur."

En effet les cheveux bruns de Ban lui arrivant désormais à hauteur d'épaules, il les avait noué en catogan, quelques mèches lui retombait sur le visage, obscurcissant ses beau yeux déjà caché derrières ses lunettes. Ban passa alors sa main dans les cheveux anciennement blonds de Ginji.

"Mais est toi, qu'a tu fait au tiens…"

Ginji le regarda, la lèvre tremblante. Plutôt que de lui répondre, il préféra se jeter dans ses bras fondant en larmes. Ban garda son équilibre et l'enserra.

"Oh, Ban, Ban-chan ! Si tu savait…ça fait tellement de bien…si…si longtemps que je n'ait plus pleuré…je suis si heureux que tu soi revenu…" lança il, entrecoupé de sanglot.

Ban lui commença à lui caressé tendrement ses cheveux qui eux n'avait changé que de couleur. "Excuse moi de ne pas être revenu plus tôt…quatre ans…ça a dû être si long. Tu m'a tellement manqué…"

"Mes cheveux, c'est Mi…Miki, elle n'aimait pas mes cheveux blonds…elle disait que ça me faisait ressemblé à un étranger…je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouvé leur couleur naturelle…j'ai-aime…bien ce que tu a fait avec les tiens…"

Ban fit une grimace en entendant le nom de la femme qui l'avait séparé de son partenaire et qui osait aujourd'hui critiquer son apparence comme si elle était incapable de l'aimer tel qu'il était.

Le brun lui savait qu'il l'aimait tout entier, absolument chaque parcelles de son être et de son âme.

L'ancien blond continua de pleuré pendant encore quelques minutes avant de relever sa tête du torse de Ban et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu ne devrait pas être ici."

Le changement soudain de ton surprit Ban qui relâcha Ginji.

"Si…Si ils découvrent que tu est revenu…ils te tuerons."

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Qui ça ils ?" demanda Ban pressant Ginji.

L'ex-blond empoigna les épaules du brun et cacha de nouveau son visage dans le torse de celui-ci, agrippant la chemise en soie bleue qu'il portait.

"J'ai fait des bêtises Ban-chan…il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te vois avec moi…il ne faut pas…" soupira il.

Ban le remonta alors pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui pendant trois ans avaient hanté ses rêves…ils étaient toujours aussi profonds, toujours aussi innocent…

"De quoi parle tu ? N'oubli pas que je suis toujours l'invincible Midô Ban-sama." Ajouta il en prenant un air hautain.

Ginji renifla et lui souri. "Je ne plaisante pas…je…je t'expliquerait tout, c'est une longue histoire, je ne peut rien dire ici... Viens me rejoindre ce soir à l'hôtel Minato, tu sait l'hôtel ou on avait l'habitude d'allez quant on avait un peut d'argent ?" enchaîna le blond sans détourner son regard.

"Tu fréquentes toujours ces hôtels miteux ?" quelle mauvaise fois de Ban, lui qui n'avait fait que ça pendant quatre ans.

"Ben en fait, il est plus du tout miteux, on a fait la fortune de cet hôtel." Ricana Ginji. Il continua reprenant un sérieux rare chez lui. "Je loue la chambre 406, là je te raconterait tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence. Attend bien ce soir, j'insiste."

"Tu loue une chambre d'hôtel ? Tu ne vie plus avec Miki ?" s'étonna Ban.

Ginji lui posa un doigt sur le nez. "Ce soir Ban."

Déçus, le brun au cheveux long hocha la tête mais souri tout de même. Ginji lui rendit son sourire, cela fit l'effet d'un rayon de soleil à Ban.

Ginji baissa de nouveau les yeux et soupira. "Je doit y aller, j'ai quelque chose a faire…j'aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec toi…te dire…"

"Chut, tu me le dira ce soir, ok." Continua Ban, lui aussi déçu que Ginji doivent le quitter.

"A ce soir alors."

Ban regarda alors Ginji se dirigé vers la porte, prendre la poigné avec hésitation pour finalement se retourner et souder ses lèvres fermement avec celles de Ban.

Le brun, croyant vivre un de ses rêve, se livra complètement dans cet échange, déchargeant toute le profondeur de ses sentiments, du bonheur qu'il ressentait à revoir Ginji…en espèrent de toute son âme que celui-ci comprenne le message.

Son partenaire rompis le contact à bout de souffle, un peut décoiffé, le sourire un peut groggy qu'il affichait fit se retourné le cœur de Ban. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns et embrassa Ban sur la joue pour mieux lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

"J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, amour."

Quant Ban se reconnecta à la réalité, la porte se referait su le dos de Ginji.

__

"_Je suis chez moi…_" fût la phrase qui raisonna dans l'esprit du brun.

__

"Une minute ? Qu'Est-ce que venait de dire Ginji ?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs**

**Coulpe : BanxGinji **

**Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.**

**Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare**

**Partie II.3**

Cela faisait maintenant au moins vingt minutes que Ban déambulait devant la porte de la chambre 406. Il hésitait grandement à entrée.

Ginji l'attendait à l'intérieur et Ban n'attendait que de le revoir, pourtant son comportement de plus tôt dans la journée l'avait bien trop déstabilisé, il ne reconnaissait plus son Ginji. Il l'avait quitté précipitamment après de brèves retrouvailles et un baiser dont il se souviendrait…même le goût de ses lèvres n'étaient plus tout a fait le même.

Était ce là la confirmation qu'il attendait…Est-ce que le baiser de Ginji signifiait quelque chose ? Après tout c'était la deuxième fois, y avait il encore de la place pour le doute ?

Il aurait bien voulu le suivre discrètement, curieux de savoir ce que lui cachait celui-ci et désireux de connaître ce fameux danger dont lui avait parlé Kazuki dans ça lettre. Paul l'en avait empêché, prétextant que si il ne buvait pas le café durement préparer par les filles à son intention, ce n'était plus la peine de remettre les pieds au Honky Tonk, il dut reconnaître qu'elles avaient fait de grand progrès en la matière…

Le brun avait également tenté de soutiré des information au trentenaire roux, ça seule réponse fut :

"C'est une affaire entre toi et Ginji."

Puis plus rien, Rena et Natsumi n'étaient pas plus bavardes, répondant à ses questions brièvement et retournant aussitôt servir les clients avec un sourire. En résumé, une journée bien peut fructueuse.

Il était maintenant plus de dix neuf heures trente quant il se décida à frapper à la porte.

"Entre." La voix de Ginji était calme et calme n'est pas un mots qui s'applique facilement à Ginji.

Ban tiqua, tourna enfin la poignée et poussa la porte. Il entra dans la chambre et ne résista pas à l'envie de la détailler. Une grande fenêtre avec balcon bordé par des rideau pourpres en adéquation avec les taux bordeaux de la chambre, un grand lit en bois massif assorti au meuble de télé décoré des couvertures au couleur rappelant le vin rouge et au milieux, deux fauteuils en velours rouge disposé devant une table basse en marbre.

Ginji était là, assis sous la lumière d'une fausse cheminée, une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du whisky à moitié vide devant lui et un verre à la main. Il regarda Ban, les yeux mis clos, les joues rougis par l'alcool.

"Tu arrive bien tôt, tu veux un verre ?" Lui dit il en lui désignant la bouteille.

Ban s'avança vers lui, les yeux ronds, ne sachant que penser de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était pas Ginji…

"Depuis quant est-ce que tu boit des alcools forts ? Tu ne les tient pas." Demanda le brun aux yeux bleus croisant les bras sur le torse.

Avec un soupir, le brun aux yeux marron ce leva doucement, presque sensuellement aux yeux de Ban.

"J'en boit…dans certaines occasions…"

Il s'avança d'une démarche féline presque envoûtante, ses orbes chocolat s'implantèrent dans les yeux de serpent du brun aux cheveux longs qui sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses yeux brillait d'un éclat désireux, un éclat de luxure. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Ban incapable de bouger ni même de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui souffla.

"Tu voudrait pas plutôt qu'on baise avant de parler…hinhin…" ricana il.

Ban s'étouffa dans sa respiration il toussa.

"Gin- keuf Ginji ! Tu est ivre ?"

L'autre brun lui répondit en lui mordillant l'oreille.

"Je doit t'avouer que cela fait très longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi…j'ai envie de toi…là…maintenant…"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et lui vola ses lèvres. Ban sentit immédiatement le goût enivrant du whisky et se sentit perdre pied, il enlaça Ginji et lui rendit son affection, perdant lentement tout raisonnement cohérant.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité il se souvint des propos inhabituels que lui avait tenu l'ancien blond dans l'après midi, il ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel traitement de sa part…pas si vite…si tôt.

Ginji commençait déjà à lui retirer ses vêtements, il se sentit obligé de le repousser.

"Ginji…Ginji attend…tu crois pas que c'est un peut rapide ?" lui demanda il essoufflé.

"Mhm ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si t'était un inconnu…et puis… je sais que tu en à envi toi aussi…"

L'ex-Raitei commença alors à lui dévorer le cou, dénudant peut à peut son torse blanc. Ban admis qu'il avait raison, pourtant quelque chose le troublait toujours et l'empêchait de se détendre, il l'oublia complètement et poussa un soupir de plaisir quant il sentit la main de son partenaire glisser dans son pantalon.

Il retira lui-même le t-shirt de Ginji et parcouru son dos à la peau doré de caresses alors que l'autre brun le couvrait de baisers et de petites morsures ardentes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, leurs pantalons et sous vêtement étaient tombé au sol.

Ban se sentait pleinement vivant, vibrant entre les mains de l'homme de ses rêve, la seule personne qui lui ait réellement fait connaître l'amour, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, la vue troublé par le désir, qu'il était attiré vers le lit.

Ginji s'y assit et l'attira lentement sur ses genoux, le plaquant contre lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, glissant son érection déjà palpitante entre ses fesses. Ban ne put contenir un gémissement de pur plaisir, il sentit le sourire de l'autre brun dans son cou.

"Ouvre les yeux Ban…je veux que tu n'oublie jamais…je veux que tu vois."

Ban obéi et ouvrit grand ses yeux évitant tout contact prolongé avec ceux de Ginji craignant d'utiliser le Jagan par mégarde tellement il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

"C'est bien…nhn"

Brusquement Ginji s'introduisit en lui, d'un coup sec, sans aucune préparation.

Ban lassa échappé un cri bref mais empreigné de douleur. Le brun au yeux marron réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire quant il aperçu deux gouttes d'un liquides sombre venir tâcher le dessus de lit.

"Ban ! Pardonne moi je…"

"Non. Non… ne…ne t'excuse pas… aaahh…je t'en prit continuuu."

Le maître du Jagan commença lui-même à bougé le long de l'érection de son premier amant qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

"Ban attend tu doit laisser le temps de t'habitué."

Mais le brun au cheveux longs ne l'écouta pas et continua de s'empalé lassant parfois échappé quelques gémissements de douleur, le sang agissant comme lubrifiant, ça brûlait, mais c'était si bon…c'était Ginji…

Ginji soupira, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ban et les détacha, ils cascadèrent dans son dos et sur ses épaules, doux et soyeux. La sueur les colla sur son front et son dos, le brun aux cheveux cours se lécha les lèvres, subjugué par la vision d'un être qu'il trouvait si magnifique se donnant à lui avec toute son âme.

Il se déhancha lui aussi, rencontrant les mouvements de Ban, augmentant le plaisir. Avec la vitesse de leurs mouvements et la chaleur de la pièce grimpait le niveau sonore de leurs plaintes et gémissements respectifs.

Tout deux étaient brûlants, le souffle irrégulier, saccadé, se caressant, s'embrassant à un rythme effréné. Ginji tenait le membre de Ban entre ses doigts agiles et lui prodiguait des caresses incroyablement tendres en comparaison de la violence avec laquelle il prenait Ban.

"Ban…si chaud… si bon…" murmura Ginji en renversant sa tête en arrière.

Ban lui répondit par un nouveau baiser profond et chargé de désir, le brun croyait devenir fou, tout ses sens était en furie, sa tête lui tournait, ses yeux ne pouvaient se concentrer sur un seul point, jamais il n'avait connu ça…c'était donc cela faire réellement l'amour…avec des sentiments.

"Ginji…Ginji…" répétait il comme un mantra entre deux bredouillement de mots en allemand et deux respiration lourde.

"Ban je vais…je veux que tu vienne avec moi Ban-chan…libère toi…viens avec moi…Mhnnn ahhh."

Obéissant aux ordres de Ginji, Ban se laissa aller et ils atteignirent tout deux le septième ciel dans un cri de jouissance mêlé ou ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Ginji retomba lourdement le dos sur le lit, entraînant Ban avec lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux dans le vague, les lèvres souriantes, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Après de longues minutes, Ban releva la tête, regardant Ginji droit dans les yeux.

"Gin dit moi…ce n'était pas ta première fois…avec un homme je veux dire ?"

Le brun aux yeux marron détourna son regard et perdit son sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" dit il.

"Tu était si confiant…tu savait exactement quoi faire…alors que moi…"

Ginji, résigné soupira. Il se redressa s'assit sur le lit, tournant le dos à Ban.

"C'était Akabane…" répondit il simplement.

Ban écarquilla les yeux, la jalousie recommença à faire son chemin en lui et il se jura qu'il démolirait ce chacal quant il le reverra.

Ginji remarquant son désarroi, développa son histoire.

"C'était juste une fois comme ça, c'est arrivé c'est tout. Nous le regrettons tout les deux… "

Ban se retourna et fixa le plafond.

"Comment ?" ne put il s'empêcher de demander.

"Tu es sur que tu veux vraiment le savoir ?" Ban hocha la tête.

"C'était peut de temps après que tu soit parti…je me sentait très mal, je délaissait Miki, je ne dormait plus que dans ton lit quant j'y parvenait…il avait ton odeur."

Ban se sentit quelque peut coupable, il ne savait pas qu'il allait tant affecté Ginji…il pensait qu'il serait heureux avec la femme de ses rêves…

"Lui est moi nous sommes croisé dans un bar. Il était pratiquement dans un état semblable au mien, chagrin amoureux…nous avons longuement discuté et les verre s'enchaînaient. Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé dans son appartement. Nous avons tout les deux conclu que nous avions commis une erreur…ça c'est arranger pour lui…il file le parfait amour avec Himiko…"

Ban s'étouffa en entendant cela…Himiko sortait avec Jackal ! Il se releva cherchant son pantalon, il lui fallait une cigarette immédiatement.

Il en trouva rapidement une sous le regard de Ginji il l'alluma avant de la voir soudainement disparaître d'entre ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Il la trouva entre les lèvres de Ginji qui tirait dessus tranquillement. Il le regarda faire, hagard. Ginji sentit le regard de Ban et détourna son attention du petit bâtonnet cancérigène entre ses doigts.

"J'te remercie, mon paquet est vide." Dit il en recrachant un nuage de fumé.

"Tu fume ?!" s'étonna le maître du Jagan.

"De temps en temps oui…ça m'aidait à me souvenir de toi…maintenant c'est vrai que je n'en ai plus besoin."

Ban baissa la tête de nouveau…pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il blesse tant Ginji. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'il soit heureux

"Si seulement je n'avait pas été aussi lâche…si seulement je t'avait confessé mes sentiments plus tôt…"

"J'ai fait cette erreur moi aussi Ban…je me suis laissé tombé amoureux de Miki parce je croyait que tu ne répondrait jamais à mes sentiments et que tu me rejetterait si je te les avouait…"

Ban resta sans rien dire, observant Ginji parcourir la chambre nu pour allé écraser sa cigarette à moitié terminé…c'était exactement comme lui…Ginji ressentait la même chose que lui…

Le brun se rassis sur le lit et joua nerveusement avec les pouces de ses mains jointes.

"Ginji, je doit t'avouer…la raison réelle de mon départ." Ban se sentait enfin prêt raconté à Ginji tout ce qui c'était passé avec la fiancé de son amant…cela le rassurait d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait plus aucune trace de cette femme dans la vie de son compagnon.

"Te fatigue pas va…je suis au courant de toute les manigance de cette salope." Affirma il en se tournant calmement vers Ban.

"Ginji !" gronda Ban peut habitué a voir juré ainsi son partenaire.

"Tout est lié Ban-chan, tu n'est pas le seul type avec qui elle m'ai trompé."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie II.4

****

"Alors tu sait…" ajouta Ban en baissant la tête.

Ginji disparu dans la salle de bain pendant quelques secondes et Ban percuta le reste de sa phrase.

"Tu veux dire qu'elle t'était infidèle ?" demanda il en voyant Ginji réapparaître avec une serviette humide dans les mains.

"Plus ou moins…je vais t'expliquer depuis le début ok ?" continua l'ex-Raitei "Tien lave toi un peut." Il lui lança la serviette qui lui atterri en pleine figure.

"Grmph ! Hey ! Tu va me le payer !" protesta Ban.

Ginji eu à peine le temps de se rapprocher de lui que déjà, il était plaqué au sol par un brun au visage trempé et furieux.

"Tien prend donc ça !"

"Aaaaaah non ! Pas ça." Cria l'ancien blond, immédiatement assailli par des chatouilles mortelles.

Il luttèrent et roulèrent sur le tapis, Ginji essayant tant bien que mal de ce défendre contre les assauts de Ban, mais il était coriace, rapide et bien entraîné.

Les rires et les protestations emplissaient le vide de la trop grande pièce, à cet instant c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout le reste s'était envolé.

Le brun aux cheveux long savait que cela ne prendrait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Ginji n'utilise ses pouvoirs, il devenait toujours trop électrostatique au bout d'un moment. Il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur le dos, le souffle cour, il ferma les yeux un cour instant.

Quant il les rouvrit, il rencontra ceux de Ginji qui le fixait, le sourire au lèvres et un éclat pétillant dans les yeux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, amoureusement.

"Je suis…tellement heureux que tu soit rentré…dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve…"

"C'est bien moi Ginji…je suis bien là…"

"Bienvenu à la maison Ban-chan." répondit il avant de déposé un tendre petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

"La je te reconnaît, tu es bien mon Ginji…je doit dire que tu m'a un peu inquiété." Soupira Ban en passant lui aussi une main dans les cheveux de Ginji

"Je ne suis vraiment moi-même que quant tu es près de moi, Ban-chan…j'espère juste que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal…" répondit Ginji en frottant son nez contre celui de l'autre brun.

"Je le sentirait peut être demain…mais j'ai aimé chaque secondes…chaque caresses que tu m'a offert." Il lui embrasa le bout du nez et le brun aux yeux marron lui fit un immense sourire.

Ban flottait sur un petit nuage…il était de retour…Ginji répondait à ses sentiments…il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit que dans l'âme de celui-ci ou il se sentait chez lui…

"Dit moi, qu'a tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda Ginji avant de se relever pour aller se rallonger sur le lit.

Ban se rassit et appuya sa tête contre le rebord du lit et sorti une autre cigarette de son paquet, il soupira en la portant à sa bouche.

"J'ai voyagé en Europe, part ci part là…je n'est rien fait de bien intéressant."

Ban ne répondit qu'évasivement, il était venu ici pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son absence, pas pour raconté sa vie misérable. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que Ginji cherchait à évité le sujet car il avait du mal en à en parler.

"Gin…tu sait si tu ne veut pas me dire ce que tu as fait en mon absence…tu n'est pas obligé…je te fait confiance et l'important c'est que nous soyons réunis maintenant." Tenta de rassurer le brun aux yeux bleus.

"Non…ce n'est pas…tu doit savoir…mais…" bégaya le brun au yeux marrons.

Ban se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien blond.

"Tu n'a pas à avoir peur. Quoi que tu ais fait…je resterait près de toi…"

Ginji hocha la tête, Ban voyait bien qu'il essayait de réprimer des larmes. Lentement, son amour commença son récit.

"Après ton départ…j'ai mit quelque temps avant de me remettre, Miki me consolait comme elle le pouvait et cela à fini par nous rapprocher d'avantage…"

Ban écoutait attentivement de façon à mettre Ginji plus à l'aise, ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire une légère grimace en entendant le nom de la femme qui lui avait volé Ginji.

"Nous avons donc fini par avancer la date du mariage. Parfois, elle ce mettait en colère parce que je ne voulait pas arrêté d'être un Get Backers…pas avant d'avoir trouvé des remplaçant en tout cas, ça aurait dut me mettre la puce à l'oreille…"

Le brun ne voulait pas l'interrompre, mais cette phrase retint trop son attention pour qu'il ne la laisse passer.

"Que veut tu dire ? Qui a tu choisi comme remplaçant ?"Demanda il en soufflant un rond de fumée

Ginji fit un petit sourire en coin, imaginant déjà la réaction de Ban.

"Shido et Emishi…"

"De Quoi ? ! Le dresseur de singe et le clown, tu te fous de moi ? Ban sauta immédiatement sur le lit et donna un coup sur la tête de Ginji.

"Ban-chan ! Méchant, ça fait mal !" dit Ginji en se frottant la tête, bien qu'il semblait vouloir plus rire que pleurer.

"Comment à tu put choisir ces deux losers, t'a une explication ?" Ban fit une moue adorable en croisant les bras sur ça poitrine.

"En fait ils étaient l'équipe n°2, l'équipe n°1 étant indisponible pour une durée indéterminé, je savait que tu reviendrait…je n'ait jamais vraiment quitté les Get Backers.

Ban s'attendrit devant les mots de Ginji et décida de passé l'éponge pour cette fois, après tout c'était lui qui était parti en laissant Ginji livré à lui-même, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Finalement le brun posa la question qui le rongeait vraiment.

"Si tu ce passait si bien, pourquoi n'est tu plus avec Miki ?"

"Oh, j'ai longtemps été très heureux avec elle malgré tout…j'ai fait le mariage dont j'avais rêvé…mais nous avons divorcé il y a moins d'un an."

Ginji semblait évité le regard de Ban, comme si il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave derrière tout ça.

"Pourquoi ?" continua le maître du Jagan.

"J'ai fini par accepter le job proposé par son patron pour lui faire plaisir…bah, c'était quelque chose de très tranquille, je croyait qu'il voulait juste mettre à profits mes talents de récupérateur. Il m'envoyait souvent récupérer des objets ou de l'argent que lui devait des gens…j'ai rapidement eu des soupçons, tout ne me paressait pas très clair, j'en ai parler à Miki et la elle n'a pas tarder à tout me révéler… seulement il était déjà trop tard…sa toile c'était refermé sur moi."

Ginji avait un air grave et son discours inquiéta Ban, dans quel pétrin avait il bien put se fourrer.

"Elle m'a tout dit…comment elle c'était servie de moi…comment elle c'était débarrassé de toi en mettant des choses dans tes boissons et ta nourriture pour te séduire plus rapidement…et nous n'étions pas les seuls…c'était son job à elle…cette…grr. "

Le brun aux cheveux cours marqua un net signe d'énervement et Ban devina facilement qu'il se retenait de traité son ex-femme de tout les noms.

"Elle ne travaillait pas dans un cabinet bancaires ?"

"Oh, si…pour la mafia."

Ban s'étouffa monumentalement dans la fumée de sa cigarette virant du violet au bleu avant que Ginji ne lui vienne en aide, il reprit son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me chante là, la douce innocente, gentille et intelligente petite Miki bossait pour la mafia son qu'on n'en soit informé ?!" enchaîna il d'une seule respiration.

"Et oui. C'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. C'est en fait une sorte de pute chargé de séduire les hommes et de les amener à travaillé pour son parton…moi je suis bêtement tombé dans le panneau et maintenant…"

"Tu bosse pour la mafia sans pouvoir t'en sortir…" termina Ban.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et le temps sembla se figé avant que Ginji ne continu.

"Elle à eu beau me dire qu'elle était réellement tombé amoureuse de nous deux…ça n'a pas effacé ses crimes…et j'ai obtenu le divorce…Si il n'y avait pas eu Kazuki et les autre…je ne crois pas que j'aurait tenu jusqu'à ton retour…"

Ginji tremblait de rage en évoquant ses souvenirs douloureux, des petites étincelles crépitaient entre ses doigts. Après un lourd soupir, Ban écrasa sa cigarette et enlaça le brun aux yeux marron.

"Ça va aller…je suis là maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…il y aura du ménage à faire mais…"

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre Ginji le repoussa

"Mais enfin tu ne comprend pas ! Tu ne crois pas que si ça avait été possible je l'aurais déjà fait ! Ils s'en sont prit à mes amis…ils…"

La phrase de Ginji se noya dans ses sanglots et Ban l'enlaça de nouveau en le berçant lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants alors que l'ex-Raitei laissait s'écoulé toutes ses émotions contenues depuis trop longtemps.

"Je les ait prévenus…, ils ce sont préparé…mais Masaki…il a voulu faire quelque chose…il est allé voir leur chef…on ne la plus revu depuis…Masaki…je suis sûr qu'il le garde quelque part, je le saurait si il lui était arrivé quelque chose…"

Ginji continuait de raconté son histoire tout en pleurant dans les bras de Ban qui buvait chacun de ses mots, se refrognant sentant la colère et l'indignation monter en flèche.

"Hevn ne m'a plus adressé la parole…je ne savait pas qu'elle était si amoureuse de lui. Puis après…après les autres on commencé à partir…Shido d'abord, il est parti en tourné avec Madoka…Emishi et retourné à son projet de café théâtre avec Amon…et puis Kazuki et parti pour Hokkaido avec Jûbei et Toshiki laissant Makubex et Sakura gérer seuls le Mugenjô, heureusement il y a Ren avec eux, ils forme un très beau couple avec Maku…"

Ginji commençait déjà a ce calmer et la dernière pensée lui tira même un petit sourire triste. Ban regrettait un peut les cheveux blond de Ginji, ils avaient tendance à illuminé encore plus son visage quant ils souriait, les cheveux bruns lui donnaient un air sombre et ténébreux. Se mordant la lèvre, il décida de ne pas mentionner la lettre de Kazuki qui l'avait poussé à revenir au Japon.

Il se contenta d'empoigné le visage autrefois auréolé de cheveux blond et de focalisé son regard bleu acier dans celui chocolat chaud et d'affirmé d'une voix déterminé.

"Ginji, tu as bien dit que depuis le début il avaient cherché à se débarrasser de moi ?"

Le blond hocha la tête, séchant ses larmes.

"Bien, c'est donc qu'ils me craignent. Ce qui veux dire ?"

"Que…tu n'est pas impuissant face à eux…"

"Tout à fait…je croyait que tu avait confiance en nous Ginji…les Get Backers avec un 'S'…on va récupérer Masaki tu va voir…puis on va récupérer ta liberté et ton bonheur…je te le promet…"

"Merci…Ban-chan…"

"T'as vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup là…t'a été con…" lui dit Ban en ricanant.

"Ban-chaaaaaannn !"

L'ex-blond colla son front contre celui du brun aux cheveux longs, celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être.

"Je t'aime Ginji…" laissa il échappé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour trouver en face de lui un regard tout aussi plein de sentiments forts et un sourire brillant comme trois soleils.

"Je t'aime aussi…Ban-chan."

Ginji emprisonna ses lèvres et leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à danser. Ban se laissa libre cour à sa passion dévorante.

Il couvrit Ginji de caresses et de baiser tendres, doux et amoureux, se délectant de ses soupirs, il prit bien le temps de le découvrir de parcourir tout son être, de le chérir, de l'admirer, de l'aimer tout simplement…comme si il était une statue de cristal des plus précieuses.

Il lui fit l'amour avec une langueur délicieuse, précautionneusement, attentif aux moindres désirs de son amant…leurs âmes ne faisaient vraiment plus qu'une

Le naïf et innocent Ginji l'avait prit avec une brutalité presque animale alors que lui, Ban le serpent au sang de glace faisait preuve de plus de douceur qu'il n'avait connu en une vie.

Ils s'endormirent tout deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre chacun avec son propre sourire sur les lèvre et la pensé heureuse que jamais plus un lendemain ne ressemblera au précèdent…Ginji se sentait en sécurité et lui-même…Ban se sentait vivant, entier et lui-même…

Chacun détenait la pièce manquante de l'âme de l'autre et il n'y avait qu'une fois réunis qu'ils étaient complets.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie III.1

****

Un puissant rayon de soleil perça d'entre les rideaux tirés d'une grande et luxueuse chambre d'hôtel.

"Mhm, Ginji…t'as oublié de fermer les volets…" grogna le maître du Jagan, encore épuisé par ses activités de la veille.

Ban ne reçus aucune réponse, ni n'entendit aucun son confirmant la présence de son partenaire. Sans ouvrir les yeux, gêné par la lumière aveuglante pour ses pupilles endormies, il tâta l'oreiller voisin là ou été censé ce trouver Ginji. Il ne rencontra que le moelleux des plumes.

Surprit de découvrir qu'il était seul, il se redressa de façon pataude, commençant à ressentir une certaine douleur musculaire. Ban se gratta la tête et poussa un gémissement plaintif, ses yeux n'eurent pas le temps de s'habitué à la semi pénombre de la pièce car il alluma la lampe de chevet.

"Gin ?" demanda il, n'étendant rien que l'écho de sa voix.

Pendant une minute, le cœur de Ban manqua de jaillir hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il crû qu'il n'avait vécu qu'un autre merveilleux rêve. Il recula brusquement et sa main se posa sur un morceau de papier.

Le brun ramassa le petit mot et se soulagea instantanément en reconnaissant l'écriture de son bien aimé.

__

Ban-chan.

Pardon de ne pas avoir attendu ton réveil, mais j'avais des choses à faire et tu semblait si bien dormir.

Je voulait juste que tu ne t'inquiète pas, je serait de retour dans l'après midi.

Si tu as faim, je t'ai fait monté le déjeuné, tu n'aura qu'à utiliser le micro onde derrière le mini bar.

J'aimerai que tu attende mon retour, par sécurité, s'il te plait, soit sage.

Ton Ginji adoré

P.S : il y a dans la penderie quelque chose que je voulait te donné il y a bien longtemps, si tu as envi d'y jeter un œil…

Après une lecture laborieuse de l'écriture de cochon de son amant, Ban se rassura, avec un soupir, il se rallongea et entreprit de se rendormir.

Le brun se tourna et se retourna pendant plusieurs minutes encore…bizarrement, le sommeil s'emblait vouloir le fuir malgré un engourdissement certain de son corps. Il se contenta de somnoler encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sonore provenant de son estomac lui confirme qu'il était temps de se lever.

Ban retira lentement les couvertures et fit une moue de dégoût quant il vit l'état des draps, Ginji n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui…il saignait encore légèrement.

Non sans mal, le jeune homme fit son chemin jusqu'au téléphone et appela le service d'étage demandant le rangement de la chambre. Il ramassa son sac de voyage, remonté par un bagagiste et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, décidant qu'une douche s'imposait avant toute chose.

Le brun siffla d'admiration devant la pièce qui s'offrit à ses yeux. La salle de bain était en effet toute aussi luxueuse que la chambre, toujours dans les tons violacé et bourreau donnant un charme mystérieux, contrastant avec la blancheur de l'email d'une baignoire et d'un lavabo de style ancien au robinet doré…pas de doute…la mafia devait bien payé pour que son partenaire puisse s'offrir un tel luxe.

Ban se laissa allé à la paresse et préféra se faire couler un bon bain moussant, il avait besoin de détendre ses muscles endoloris, bien sûr il guérissait vite, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

Il n'avait rien goûté d'aussi agréable depuis bien longtemps, son âme était en paix, lui permettant de savouré pleinement les bienfaits de sels minéraux au encore de l'encens qu'il avait allumé. Tout doucement, Ban se sentit sombré dans l'eau chaude, ses muscles se relaxèrent, laissant s'échappé toute émotion superflues.

Il se repassa en mémoire les événements de la soirée précédente, s'arrêtant sur chaque meilleur souvenir qu'il en gardait…il était impatient de revivre quelque chose de si intense…et ça, seul Ginji pouvait le lui donné.

Mais voila, il arriva forcement au moment ou Ginji lui avait fait toutes ces révélations. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant une petite pointe d'inquiétude…mais ou pouvait bien être parti Ginji ? Ban pria mentalement que le brun aux yeux marron n'ait rien fait d'inconsidéré. Il devrai agir rapidement, cette affaire ne pouvait pas rester en suspend.

"Où est tu Ginji…" dit il à voix haute.

Puis finalement le maître du Jagan eu un sourire en coin, n'avait il pas dit lui-même à Ginji qu'ils devaient se faire confiance mutuellement ?…et puis il lui avait promis…il irait tout les deux s'occupé de ce type qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'ex-Raitei et à ses amis. On ne fait pas impunément du mal à quelqu'un qui a autant d'importance pour lui.

Après 20 bonnes minutes, il sorti de la salle de bain changé et propre, une brosse à la main, coiffant ses long cheveux emmêler, il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à capter assez d'électricité statique de Ginji pour qu'ils partent dans tout les sens…il devrait se les faire coupé de nouveau…

Ban constata avec étonnement que la chambre avait été entièrement rangée pendant son entrevue avec lui-même. Le plateau repas posé sur la table au milieu de la pièce attira son attention…la salive lui monta à la bouche…il avait devant lui un assortiment complet de sushi…ahhh cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Le brun ne se jeta pas dessus, mais presque…

Tout en savourant se luxueux repas bien mérité selon lui, Ban chercha la télécommande du regard. Il voulait regardé un peut les infos pour se remettre au courant de l'actualité du pays. Mais elle était loin du fauteuil au il avait posé ses fesse endolories, elle était à côté de la télévision sur le lourd meuble en bois…juste a côté de la penderie…la penderie…Ginji ne l'avait il pas mentionné quelque part ?

Haussant les épaules et jugeant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Ban se leva et ouvrit la penderie.

Hormis le désordre relatif dans les affaires de son amant, le brun remarqua un large paquet dont le papier brillant avant légèrement pâlit avec le temps. Ban le ramassa et lu l'étiquette jaunie qui y était encore collé.

"_Pour mon Ban-chan Joyeux vingt-deuxième anniversaire_"

Ban eux un sourire triste, il ricana doucement…Ginji avait pendant tout ce temps le cadeau qu'il était parti lui offrir le jour où…il avait été assez stupide pour se laisser trompé…

Le brun au yeux bleu serra la paquet contre lui, il soupira…maintenant il ne serait plus seul…il ne laissera plus personne lui prendre son Ginji.

Il se rassit calmement dans le fauteuil, caressant doucement le papier cadeau du bout de ses doigts, le brun n'avait pas le cœur a ouvrir le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait son amour…mais il devait le faire…Ginji l'aurait voulu.

Ban défis soigneusement l'emballage avec tout les soins possible, ne voulant pas l'abîmé, il découvrit ainsi une simple boite en carton qui pour lui protégeait sûrement le plus précieux des trésors.

Cela ressemblait à…un carnet…non un album…un magnifique album photo dans les couleur qui les représentait tout les deux, le vert, le jaune, le blanc, le violet et le bleu.

Ban caressa la couverture satinée comme il l'avait fait avec le papier cadeau. Il ouvrit la première page avec précaution et constata avec étonnement que quelqu'un avait déjà commencé à remplir l'album.

C'était une de leur première photo ensemble, a la formation des Get Backers, ils avaient à peine seize ans…Hevn les avait forcé à faire cette photo se souvint il, se qui expliquait qu'il avait tout les deux l'air de vouloir s'entretué. Ban souri en tournant quelques autres pages…elles racontait leur histoire à eux, Ban et Ginji, les Get Backers…puis au file des images venaient s'ajouté Hevn buvant un café, Natsumi essayant de faire ce même café, Paul lisant son journal, Shido se disputant avec Ban, Kazuki qui souriait, puis Himiko mangeant une part de tarte, Akabane…et tout les autres…il n'en manquait pas un seul…

Ban ne pu contenir une larme silencieuse. La dernière photo les représentait tous au Honky Tonk…ils n'étaient pas exactement tous en train de prendre la pause il aurait été difficile de les contenir…mais c'était suffisant, il était tous la, vaquant à leurs occupation respective…leur famille.

Empli de nostalgie et d'un sentiments étrangement indéfinissable, Ban entreprit de refermer le précieux album quant une photo détaché en tomba. Le brun hoqueta en ramassant…c'était cette photo…cette même photo qu'il avait déposé sur un lit quatre ans plus tôt avant de prendre la fuite…pourquoi Ginji ne l'avait pas fixé ?

Un bruit sec et soudain le tira de sa réflexion le faisant presque sursauté. Il se précipita vers la porte, le bruit provenant visiblement du couloir. Le brun ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver tout à coup avec un ex-Empereur dans les bras.

"Ginji ! Mais…"

Ban ne put que constaté impuissamment l'état dans le quel lui revenait son partenaire. Il était essoufflé, trempé de pluie et de boue…mais par dessus tout couvert de bleus et de sang.

"J'ai gagné Ban-chan…t'en fait pas, j'ai gagné…" haleta Ginji avec un faible rire triomphant, affichant un sourire douloureux.

Le brun au cheveux long s'empressa de le faire entrer et de le soutenir jusqu'au lit…des millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais s'occupé de Ginji était plus urgent. Ban couru à la salle de bain et rapporta une serviette avec laquelle il s'empressa de nettoyé le sang qui s'écoulait du front de Ginji.

"Ça va…ce n'est pas très profond…mais tu peut m dire comment tu a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? !" gronda Ban.

"J'ai gagné, je ne ma suis pas laissé faire…je ne suis pas leur chien… ils m'ont frappé… salauds…"

Ban empoigna l'ancien blond par les épaules et le secoua alerté par les gestes saccadé et les tremblement de celui-ci.

"Ginji ! Tu es allé voir ces bâtards sans moi ! Ginji répond !"

"Je devait faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons…mais ils voulaient que je tue ce type…ils voulaient que je tue un innocent !"

Le regard bleu de Ban rencontra alors celui chocolat fondu de Ginji…ses yeux étaient voilés…la pupille dilaté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait…dit moi la vérité." Dit Ban d'un ton plus calme.

Ginji laissa retombé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ban, cachant sa tête dans les longues mèches brunes encore humide.

"Ils…Drogué…mais ça va…plus rien demain…électricité brûlera tout…mhh j'ai sommeil Ban-chan…"

Ban sera les dents et se mordit la lèvre. Il sera Ginji dans ses bras lui donna appui et pour le garder éveillé.

"Tu ne doit pas dormir Ginji…reste avec moi."

"Mhh…"

Le temps pressait, si Ginji s'endormait maintenant il risquait de ne plus se réveiller et ça Ban ne le permettrait pas. Il souleva Ginji et le déposa dans la baignoire, n'ayant pas d'autre solution que de faire prendre une douche froide à son amant.

"Ahhh mais c'est glacé !" s'écrit il en se réveillant partiellement.

"C'est pour ton bien ! Tu ne dormira pas avant d'avoir avalé et bu quelque chose."

Renchéri Ban en enveloppant Ginji dans un peignoir après l'avoir dévêtu en vitesse. Il grimaça en observant les marques de coup et les plais apparente qui souillaient le corps sans défaut du jeune homme ne face de lui. Il le soigna rapidement avec de la pommade et du désinfectant sous les gémissements de celui-ci. Ban n'aimait pas la teinte bleutée que prenait la joue de Ginji.

Le brun ramena finalement l'autre brun dans la chambre ou il le fit s'asseoir devant le reste du plateau de sushi.

"Ban tu doit prévenir Paul, il vont s'en prendre à lui." Se plaignit Ginji.

"Je le ferait, pour l'instant avale ça, je te prépare un chocolat chaud."

Ban se dépêcha de mettre le tout au micro onde, mais il s'inquiétait moins depuis que Ginji semblait un peut plus alerte. Il lui ramena sa préparation après le bip sonore. L'ex-blond, tremblant toujours légèrement, empoigna la tasse fumante et plongea son regard dans les couleurs chocolat.

"Je sait ou ils retiennent Masaki…ils croyaient qu'en me faisant avalé cette saloperie…mais je n'est rien oublié, oh non, j'ai tout entendu…."

Les propos de Ginji était incohérent et dit très faiblement, mais Ban parvint tout de même à saisir l'essentiel, il savait maintenant ou et comment secourir l'ex roi des Volts.

Il attendit que Ginji ait fini de manger, puis il le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, le jeune était maintenant au bord des larmes.

"S'est fini…fini, tu est à la maison maintenant…on va sauver Masaki, je te l'ait promis. Tu peut t'endormir maintenant…tout va bien." Dit Ban en lui caressant les cheveux

Ginji ne se fit pas prié et secoué de sanglot, il se laissa allé dans les bras de son amour, épuisé…il s'endormi avec son nom sur les lèvres.

Quelque longues minutes de silence plus tard, Ban le porta délicatement au lit et le borda…il était 17 heure 30...

"Désolé Ginji, je ne peut pas me permettre de t'emmener ce coup là."

Ban avait prit l'entière décision d'aller s'occuper du cas de l'oppresseur de Ginji avant que sa rébellion ne parvienne à ses oreilles et qu'ils ne s'en prennent à ses êtres cher. Le temps pressait, il ne pouvait pas attendre le bon rétablissement de son compagnon.

Le brun ramassa son portable…il devait aussi s'assuré que de bonne mains veillerait sur Ginji en son absence.

"Allo ? Hevn…c'est bien que tu est toujours le même numéro…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie III.2

****

La nuit couvrait ses pas, la nouvelle lune lui assurait une discrétion quasi-totale, il marchait dans la nuit en direction de son destin.

Ban avait été content de faire un petit tour dans sa vielle Subaru, ayant trouvé les clés facilement dans les poches de Ginji, il se serait bien passé de la montagne de contraventions qui débordaient de la boite à gant.

Le brun devait désormais franchir les immenses grilles de la battisse…et il ne connaissait rien du système de sécurité qu'il aurait à affronter, il aurait dû penser à demander les plans avant de foncer tête baissé.

"Tss." Siffla Ban entre ses dents.

La mission était d'autant plus compromise qu'il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Ginji…Hevn…il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, ce n'était pas de sa faute…mais si enfin ! Elle aurait put venir en personne veillé sur Ginji plutôt que de lui envoyer Jackal !

****

Flash Back

"Ban ! Mais depuis quant est tu revenu au Japon, je suis si contente de t'entendre."

"Ça fait pas longtemps. Mais plus tard les retrouvailles, il y a plus urgent…Hevn tu peut me rendre un service ?"

Le brun parlait doucement de peur que Ginji ne se réveille et ne l'entende. Il serrait le téléphone dans sa main, beaucoup trop nerveux et impatient.

"Mhn, si c'est pour de l'argent…" commença la blonde.

"Mais non idiote, c'est pour sauver ton copain !" gronda il.

Ban entendit tout de suite le changement de la voix de la médiatrice.

"Tu sait ou est Masaki ? ! Dit le moi !"

"Je suis sur le coup. Sauf qu'il y'a eu un problème, Ginji c'est mit en danger pour obtenir cette information…je ne peut pas le laissé seul… a moins que tu ne me trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour veillé sur lui…"

Hevn marqua une nette pause, pendant laquelle Ban n'entendit plus qu'un sorte de griffonnement.

"Je te l'envoie tout de suite, ne t'en fait pas je connaît l'adresse de Ginji, malheureusement, il n'y a que lui de disponible tu ne m'en voudra pas j'espère ?"

"Je me fiche de qui s'est du moment qu'il fait bien attention à Ginji !"

"Oh ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur qu'il veillera sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux."

"Très bien alors si il se magne, je te promet que dès demain tu reverra les beau yeux bleus de l'homme de ton cœur. Ah, est peut tu dire à Paul d'être prudent, j'ai pas trop envie de lui parler là…"

Ban entendit un long soupir à l'autre bout du téléphone, il jeta un œil à Ginji qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

"Ok…Ban…soit prudent d'accord…il n'y pas que les beau yeux de Masaki que j'aimerait revoir…"

"Et moi qui croyait que tu me détestait…"

Ban entendit le rire cristallin de la blonde, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, il rompit la communication après un bref au revoir. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à attendre.

Il s'avança vers le lit ou il se lança dans la contemplation silencieuse de son amant guettant tout signe de malaise. Ban savait que peut importe qui veillerait sur lui, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de ce faire du souci.

Les blessures de Ginji lui feraient assurément mal tôt ou tard et Ban s'en voulait de ne pas avoir put prévenir cela.

Le brun caressait doucement les cheveux cours de l'autre brun assis près de sa tête depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il allait lui déposer un baiser sur le front quant on frappa à la porte. Il pressa le pas, mais ouvrit la porte avec grande prudence, prêt à bondir en cas de danger.

"Oh, mais ce cher empereur m'a l'air un peut pale en effet."

"Akabane ! Non elle a pas put me faire ça !"

****

Fin de Flash Back

Et c'était contraint et forcé que Ban dû abandonné Ginji sous la protection de se psychopathe…il n'ignorait pas les sentiments ambiguë que ressentait autrefois le beau ténébreux pour son Ginji…et il avait d'autant plus de mal que Ginji lui avait avoué que celui-ci avait été son premier amant…

Mais Ban avait quelque chose de très urgent à régler, pas de doute que Masaki en tant qu'otage, n'avait sûrement plus que quelques heures à vivre, sauf si son pouvoir était d'un quelconque utilité pour les pseudo truands qui le retenait prisonnier affin de faire chanter Ginji.

Et pourquoi Ginji ? Pour ses pouvoirs…peut être, mais il y en existe d'autre comme lui…alors peut être pour l'empreinte qu'il à laissé sur le Mugenjô…oui, ce devait être ça…impressionner les gens du château infini en asservissant leur Empereur, ces salaud avaient bien joué leur coup.

Maintenait, Ban était pratiquement sur de trouvé un moyen de les faire plier…oh oui, ils allaient payer…

Il faisait le tour de l'enceinte principale à la recherche d'une ouverture ou d'une faiblesse dans le mur qui lui permettrait d'entrer. Il avait entendu des chiens à un instant, tant mieux se disait il, les animaux étaient toujours plus facile à gérer que des être humain et il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'êtres humains qui s'en remettaient entièrement à des animaux…il n'avait même pas trouvé une seule caméra sur son chemin…

Frustré, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans sur la paroi…il n'avait plus qu'une option, le temps jouait contre lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se détester pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Ban ferma les yeux, se concentra et posa sa main sur le mur. Un œil averti aurait put distingué les rapides mouvements de ses lèvres alors qu'il récitait une incantation. Un gros morceau de mur tomba immédiatement en poussière et le brun ne se fit pas prié pour s'introduire dans la propriété.

Il courait a présent dans l'immense parc, faisant un parcours d'arbre en arbre afin de rester discret. Ban ne craignait plus les chiens, il avait fait en sorte d'endormir tout les êtres vivants dont il pouvait sentir la présence, seul inconvénient, il était ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'épuiser complètement, il lui restait 3 ou 4 heures tout au plus….et rien ne lui disait qu'il ne restait pas un quelconque système de sécurité ou des gardes à l'intérieur.

"Ah Ginji, qu'est-ce que je ne ferait pas pour toi…"

Murmura il, alors qu'il essayait de distingué quelque chose par l'une des grande baies vitrée du rez-de-chaussée camouflé derrière un buisson, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Guettant le moindre signe d'activité, Ban tenta de se rapproché encore plus. Le manoir était gigantesque et il n'avait pas envi dépassé la nuit à en faire le tour pour trouvé une entrée, aussi le plus discrètement possible il s'avança vers une baie vitrée. A son grand étonnement, il constata qu'un rideau voletait soulevé par la brise.

"_Qui est assez stupide pour laissé une grande fenêtre ouverte en pleine nuit _?" pensa le brun.

Une invitation pareille ne se refusait pas, mais Ban n'était pas idiot…c'était très probablement un piège…toujours et il que le brun savait pertinemment qu'aucun de ses idiot ne s'attendait à voir débarqué un maître des illusions. Il se mit a ricané en retirant ses lunettes, prêt à utilisé le Jagan, il franchi la porte.

Personne. Il faisait trop sombre pour distingué quoi que ce soit, mais Ban ne sentait aucune présence, aucune aura…s'était vraiment étrange, il en avait la chair de poule…pourtant son instinct lui disait de continuer…il devait le faire, pour Ginji. Ban allait se dirigé vers une porte quant il réalisa soudain quelque chose. Il ignorait complètement dans quelle parti du bâtiment était retenu Masaki, il se frappa le front et s'assit dans un fauteuil tout proche le temps de faire le point et de réfléchir à un plan B.

"Qui es tu, et que fait tu dans m'a chambre."

Il eu tout juste le temps de percuté ces paroles qu'il sentit l'acier froid d'un canon d'arme à feu contre sa nuque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comment se faisait il qu'il n'ait rien senti ? Il comprit quant il reconnu la voix de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui, c'était parce qu'il était habitué à sa présence…

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Miki." Dit il sarcastiquement.

"Mi-Midô ! Mais…comment ?"

Profitant de l'instant de surprise de la jeune femme, Ban empoigna le canon de son arme et le tira par dessus son épaule entraînant avec sa porteuse. Mika atterri sur les genoux du brun qui s'empressa de l'immobilisé en lui maintenant les bras dans le dos.

"Ah ! Lâche moi tout de suite !"

"On joue avec les flingues maintenant ? Jolie baraque. C'est ton prix pour nous avoir coincé moi et Ginji ?"

"C'est celle de mon oncle et ça ne te regarde pas !"

Immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase, elle se contorsionna et bascula en arrière, échappant ainsi habilement à la prise du maître du Jagan.

"Oh, tu as abîmé ma plus jolie nuisette." Dit elle en se mettant en position de combat.

"Tu m'en voit navré. Dit moi, j'allume la lumière ou tu préfère faire ça dans le noir ?"

Demanda le brun d'un ton moqueur en se levant du fauteuil, les mains dans les poches. Miki ne répondit pas à la provocation, préférant immédiatement passer au actes. Ban esquiva avec aisances ses premières attaques.

"Qui aurait cru que tu savait si bien te défendre, tu cachait bien ton jeu."

"C'est essentiel…dans mon métier !"

Enchaîna elle avec un coup de pied retourné. Ban la bloqua, il se mit a serré de plus en plus fort, la jeune femme retenait à peine ses gémissements de douleur.

"Tu appel ça un métier !"

Surprit lui-même par sa colère, Ban se reprit et repoussa Miki en le jetant sur le lit. Essoufflé, le visage encore crispé par la douleur, la jeune femme leva fièrement ses yeux vers lui.

"Je vous aimait…tout les deux…mais je savait très bien que je n'avait pas ma place entre vous deux, tu ne m'a jamais aimé et Ginji croyait seulement être amoureux de moi…il n'y a qu'a voir la facilité avec laquelle il m'a quitté…"

"Tu n'a aucune excuse pour ce que tu as fait ! Je ne veux pas entendre d'avantage de tes mensonges !" cria Ban

Réalisant soudain qu'ils risquaient d'êtres entendus par les autres résidents de la maisons, Ban décida d'écourté leur retrouvailles. Sans qu'elle n'eu le temps de réagir, Miki se retrouva avec le main droite de Ban enserrant sa gorge, ses yeux à la pupilles fendu étaient plongé droit dans les siens, perçant son âme, malgré toute son assurance elle se mit a frissonné.

"Dit moi ou Kurusu Masaki est enfermé…sinon je te promet que tu n'aimera pas la façon dont je vais obtenir l'information."

Miki dégluti terrorisé par l'expression quasi démoniaque qu'affichait le maître du Jagan. D'une respiration difficile elle se sentit obligé de répondre sans faire d'histoire, sur le point de suffoqué.

"Il…dans l'aile Est…t-tu…en bas de l'escalier…il y a une série de portes blindé…je ne sait pas derrière laquelle…"

"Bien, j'espère pour toi que tu ne ma pas menti…" Ban la fixa encore quelques seconde ne relâchant que très légèrement la prise de son Snake Bite. "J'avait un très beau cauchemar pour toi, mais je me dit que ça ne vaut pas la peine de gaspillé mon œil maléfique pour une vulgaire sous fifre comme toi…Adieu Miki."

Croyant soudainement son heure arrivé la jeune femme retint son souffle, elle hoqueta lorsque Ban se contenta d'appuyé sur un point de pression affin de la faire tombé inconsciente. Elle lui tomba mollement dans les bras et il le jeta vulgairement sur le lit.

Ban quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard de mépris vers la jeune femme, au fond de lui, il avait dû mal à réellement la haïr…mais il savait que elle aussi si elle avait pu les tromper sans aucuns remords, c'était qu'elle avait elle aussi imaginé ses sentiments…

Il eu presque pitié d'elle

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie III.3

****

Ban parcourait lentement le long couloir. Il longeait les murs pour pouvoir se dirigé dans la pénombre tout juste éclairé par les étoiles visibles part les nombreuses fenêtre. Il soupira…tout était trop calme.

Remontant ses lunettes, il mit tout ses sens à contribution affin de détecter un éventuel piège, au moins il n'y avait aucun système utilisant des laser ou l'infrarouge.

Ne trouvant rien mais tout de même vigilant, le brun reprit sa route. Le bâtiment était très grand, étant entré par l'aile Ouest il savait qu'il aurait encore du chemin à faire pour trouvé Masaki et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était bien faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Arrivant à un croisement, il se plaqua dans l'angle, il lui avait semblé entendre des chuchotements. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quant il entendit finalement une série de pas qui se rapprochaient, une faible lumière parvint dans son champ de vision. Ban n'avait pas le choix, il devait emprunter ce couloir pour aller dans la bonne direction. Sans réfléchir plus, il bondit hors de sa cachette, prêt à attaquer.

"Whoa !"

La première silhouette recula soudainement comme tiré en arrière. Ban esquiva de justesses des projectiles qui lui frôlèrent la joue et la lumière s'éteignit. La personne responsable de la lumière avait pourtant eu le temps d'apercevoir les incroyables yeux de Ban derrière ses lunettes.

"Ban-chan ?"

Ginji s'éclaira le visage avec un petit filet d'électricité qu'il concentrait entre ses doigts.

"Ginji ?"

D'abord sous le choc de trouver Ginji, Ban ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir, puis la lumière s'intensifiant, il distingua la longue et sombre silhouette qui se tenait à côté du brun aux yeux marron.

"Jackal ! Je t'avait dit de veiller sur lui !" lança-t-il le plus bas qu'il le pouvait sans crier.

L'homme aux yeux améthyste se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"C'est-ce que je fait. Il n'était en aucun cas question que je l'empêche de faire ce qu'il voulait."

Ban allait lui envoyé une réplique cinglante quant Ginji le devança.

"Ça va Kurôdo, tu n'a pas à te justifier, c'est moi le fautif."

"Kurôdo ?" prit de jalousie Ban fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière têtu. "Je peut au moins savoir ce que vous faites ici tout les deux ?"

Les deux concerné échangèrent un regard et Ginji répondit avec un sourire.

"Ben… je voulait pas te laisser régler ça tout seul et Kurôdo n'a pas voulu que je parte seul en me précisant que tu l'avait chargé de veiller sur moi."

Ban passa ses doigts fins dans ses long cheveux, irrité par la familiarité dont faisait preuve son amant envers le psychopathe.

"Non, Ginji…tu doit te reposé, tu n'est pas en état de… mpf !"

L'ancien blond, lui coupa littéralement le souffle en se jetant sur ses lèvres pour lui prodiguer un baiser qui lui laissa les jambes en coton et le cerveau en tas d'hormones bouillonnantes.

"OK tu peut venir."

Lâcha le brun d'un seul souffle quant il fut en fin libre. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à Ginji…comment refusé quoi que ce soit à cette bouille d'ange, surtout quant c'était demandé si gentiment. Il entendit vaguement le ricanement caractéristique d'Akabane dans la pénombre mais il ne fallut que les mains de l'autre brun pour le retenir d'encastrer l'homme à l'allure sombre dans le mur.

"Ne t'en fait pas…j'ai rechargé mes batteries, je vais beaucoup mieux…"

"Ginji…" soupira Ban défait. "Bon, allons y avant que je ne change d'avis, je sait ou ils gardent Masaki…Et toi le croque mort je ne veut plus t'entendre ! Faite moins de bruit où on va se faire repérer !"

"Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard mon cher Ban…"

Suivant les mots d'Akabane, la lumière de Ginji s'intensifia révélant deux étranges créatures d'environs un mètre de hauteur derrière eux, Ban se retourna pour un trouvé une autre derrière lui, ils étaient encerclés, prit au piège dans l'étroit couloir.

Prenant quelques seconde pour mieux les observé et à en jugé par les bruit mécaniques prononcé qu'elle émettait, Ban constata que ces créatures étaient en fait de petit robots en formes de crabes armé de deux crochets semblables à ceux des mantes religieuses, il était impossible de déterminer quel genre d'autres armes pouvait bien être dissimulé sous leur carapace d'acier. Ban siffla d'admiration.

"Ils ne déconnent pas avec le système de sécurité, ça doit valoir une petite fortune ces machins. Soyez prudents on ne sait pas ce que…"

Ban n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le robot de derrière lui émit un petit bruit d'explosion et se retrouva en miette à ses pieds.

"Oups…j'ai peut être réagit un peut vite. "

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Akabane qui jouait distraitement avec un scalpel.

"Mon petit Ginji…je croyait que tu avait grillé le circuit électrique ?"

"Ils doivent avoir une batterie indépendante. Bah… ça reste des machines." Ajouta il après un haussement d'épaule

Rapidement, il cessa de faire de la lumière et porta ses deux mains au niveau de son visage parallèle l'une à l'autre. Le halo bleu qui s'en échappait permit à Ban d'observer son expression de profonde concentration, les yeux fermés.

Se demandant ce que Ginji s'apprêtait à faire, il hausa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, cependant ce fut le moment que Ginji choisi pour agir, claquant vivement ses deux mains ensembles, il provoqua une onde de choc lumineuse et bleuté qui se répandit, éclairant tout le couloir pendant une seconde avant que tout ne redeviennent noir. Le brun sentit à ce moment comme un vent chaud qui le traversa au plus profond de lui-même. On entendit distinctement le bruit de chute de deux objets lourds et Ban comprit.

"Bon, j'ai neutralisé tout objet fonctionnant à l'électricité dans un rayon de cent mètres mais ce manoir et vaste il y en aura forcement d'autres, alors partons vite."

Ginji et Akabane commencèrent à partir devant, mais Ban resta derrière comme hébéter…il se sentait délaissé…son amour avait donc tant changé ? Qu'avait il manqué d'autre ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à reconnaître son amant.

Remarquant enfin son manque de mouvement, les deux autres se tournèrent face à lui.

"Ban-chan ?"

"Dit moi mon cher Midô, ce sont ces années en Europe qui t'on rendu si oisif ? Tu parlait beaucoup moins avant d'agir autrefois…"

C'est parole eurent pour effet de ramener la brun à lui, il fixa Akabane avec un profond air de dégoût. La fureur montait en lui et il ne tarderait pas à ne plus pourvoir se contenir, le rire de Ginji lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Tu ne m'aide pas la !"

Ban croisa une fois de plus les bras sur son torse et tourna sa tête de façon hautaine.

"Non, non c'est rien…je ne sait pas ce que veut dire oisif." Enchaîna Ginji en essuyant les petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

"Et ça te fait rire ?"

Ban sourit à son tour, impuissant face au rire communicatif de l'autre brun. En fait, une fois de plus il lui rappela qu'il était toujours son idiot de Ginji, qui ne comprenait rien à rien et qui était adorable, il se sentit rassuré en un sens. Finalement Ban reprit son sérieux et avec un dernier regard menaçant en direction d'Akabane, il prit la tête des opérations, les deux autres le suivirent sans un mot.

Ils traversèrent le bâtiment de part en part, rencontrant de temps en temps d'autres robots, parfois de tailles et de formes différentes. Ces choses ne pouvaient rien contre eux, Ban ne devait que quelques égratignures à une bête faute d'inattention à cause d'un moment au Jackal avait osé poser sa main sur l'épaule de Ginji. Finalement, semblait bien que toute la maison c'était en fin réveillé et qu'elle en avait après eux. Le brun aux yeux bleu s'inquiéta tout de même de ne trouver aucune forme de vie humaine sur leur route.

Ils affrontèrent aussi quelques pièges que Ban aurait eus bien du mal a discerné tout seul, finalement il fut bien content que les autres l'ait accompagné. Il devait bien admettre que ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver cette ambiance qu'il ne ressentait que lors des missions avec Ginji. Il se sentait de nouveau un Get Backers, même si il se serait bien passé de la présence d'Akabane…

"On y est…"Affirma Ban

Ils étaient enfin parvenus dans un long couloir sans fenêtre avec une série de portes uniquement sur le mur de gauche…toutes des portes blindées. Mais dans laquelle était retenu Kurusu Masaki ?

Le maître du Jagan ne doutait pas de la véracité des propos de Miki, ses yeux apeurés ne reflétait aucunement le mensonge.

"Bien…je vous laisse ici, j'ai une autre affaire à régler." Akabane interrompit son train de pensée.

Ban le regarda disparaître en dehors du cercle de lumière généré par Ginji sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui ce produisait.

"Merci…Kurôdo…" Ginji s'adressa une dernière fois aux ténèbres.

"Tu sait ce qui lui prend ?"

Demanda Ban qui pour une fois ne se mit pas en boule en entendant le prénom d'Akabane. Il regarda l'autre brun dans les yeux, celui-ci avait comme un sourire triste et lointain.

"Oui…il me rend un dernier service…quelque chose que je n'aurait pas aimé que tu face… "

Ban n'insista pas devant l'air mystérieux et inquiétant de l'ancien blond, sachant que la réponse à sa question ne tarderait pas à venir. Il détourna son regard en direction des trois portes qui leur faisaient face. Elle étaient faite de métaux lourds, sans doutes de plomb, aucune ouverture n'étaient apparente, pas même une poignée.

"On dirait qu'elle fonctionne avec quelque chose d'électrique…je sent comme un courant qui les parcours. Sûrement alimenté par un générateur de secours…fait chier "

Ginji passa déjà ses mains sur la porte la plus proche d'eux, à la recherche d'une solution.

"Tu ne peut pas les ouvrirent ?"

Le brun aux yeux marron lui fit une grimace étonnante.

"Je suis crevée, ça me pompe de faire de la lumière et cette escapade n'était pas vraiment un parcours santé…"

"Ah ? Tu trouve, moi j'ai trouvé ça facile." Affirma Ban en se regardant les ongles.

"Ban-chan, t'es méchant !"

Pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne se plaigne à nouveau, Ban se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser.

"Je te taquinait, va"

Ginji lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la seconde porte en marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le brun au cheveux longs.

"Là ! Ban je sent quelque chose de vivant !"Dit il après avoir touché la porte de la même façon que précédemment

"Tu est sur que c'est lui ?"

"MASAKI !" Ginji se mit a crié en frappant sur la porte.

"Du calme tu va réveiller tout le quartier." Ban lui couvrit la bouche et lui bloqua les bras.

"Ginji ? Ginji c'est bien toi…je m'en doutait quant il n'y a plus eu de courrant…"

Ce qui était sans aucun doute la voix de Masaki leur parvint d'une petite ouverture en bas de la porte. Ginji remarqua une petite poignée et tira, révélant une ouverture tout juste assez grande pour glissé un plateau repas. Il se pencha.

"Masaki ! Tien bon on va te sortir de…"

"Non ! Si vous ouvrez la porte, la pièce va se remplir de gaz."

"Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y plus de système de sécurité…Ban-chan pourrait tu ?"

Ban fit craquer ses articulations, Ginji tout fier cru d'abord qu'il allait enfoncé la porte, mais visiblement il ne voulait pas se fatiguer et le mur ne résista pas à la charge du Snake Bite.

Après que le mur est fini de s'effriter et que le nuage de poussière se dissipa, Ginji en profita pour réprimander Ban.

"Tu me dit de pas crié et ta vu le boucan que tu fait ! Non tu pouvait pas juste enfoncé la porte ! Fallait que tu face s'effondrer la moitié du bâtiment !"

"Oui, mais il a dit qu'il y aurait du gaz si on ouvrait la porte alors…" Ban haussa les épaules pas inquiétées du coup de colère de son amour.

"Bon vous deux, fini la scène de ménage, on se tire d'ici avant que la cavalerie ne rapplique. Ah, au fait, bon retour Midô."

Masaki les surprit en les interrompant si brusquement, ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence. L'homme avait l'air extenué, amaigri, avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux, mais il était pourtant en pleine forme, souriant le regard brillant…

Ça cellule était composé de murs au papier peints décrépit, sans fenêtres, un seul lit avec une veille couverture, un bureau et une télévision dans un coin…il avait dû se sentir devenir fou enfermé la dedans. Ginji sentit la culpabilité remontée en lui.

"Masaki…je…" il baissa les yeux, ses mots mourrant dans sa gorge.

"Ne dit rien Ginji…partons d'ici."Répondit le blond en lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Le brun aux yeux marron releva alors son regard et secoua la tête avec détermination. Ban glissa discrètement sa main dans la sienne et ils quittèrent tout trois rapidement les lieux.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

Coulpe : BanxGinji

Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare

Partie III.4

****

Après avoir parcouru si longtemps le manoir sans y rencontrer âme qui vives, Ban ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'ils se retrouvent si rapidement encerclés.

Les hommes étaient alors accompagnés de robots, ne facilitant pas la tache au Get Backers déjà épuisés par une longue nuit. Ils étaient parvenu difficilement jusqu'au jardin. C'était dans l'urgence qu'il avaient dû prendre la décision de se séparé, poursuivis par une dizaine d'hommes armé jusqu'au dents.

Ban, le souffle haletant, courait à travers l'immense jardin de la propriété, comme il l'avait plusieurs heures plus tôt. Ginji était parti de l'autre côté avec Masaki, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, sentant qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'un autre danger les attendaient. Son corps le faisait souffrir de plus en plus à chaque foulée, ressentant déjà les effets de la magie qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt…il n'y était plus habitué…

Le brun décida qu'il serait bon pour lui de faire une petite pause. Il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, ses poumons le brûlaient, il avait chaud. Ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et il se laissa tombé jusqu'au sol, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'évacuer sa nausée, sa tête tournait, sa vision était trouble…mais cela ne le freina pas lorsqu'il eu le reflex de faire une roulade sur le côté, alors qu'un énorme poing s'enfonçait dans l'arbre ou il se tenait appuyé.

"Hishiki…"siffla le brun entre ses dents

Lentement, il se redressa face à son massif adversaire, remontant par la même occasion ses lunettes en un geste arrogant.

"Je ne suis pas encore tiré de là…"murmura Ban alors que son ennemi reprenait déjà sa charge.

Plus loin, Ginji et Masaki donnaient chacun leur tour un coup final aux hommes qui avaient réussi à les rattraper.

"Pfwoah…j'en peut plus." Souffla Ginji en se laissant tombé au sol.

"Tout va bien ?" Masaki s'approcha de lui, inquiet de sa pâleur.

"Oui…oui, c'est juste que…je n'ait plus de jus, avec un peut de repos ça ira mieux…j'ai eu une longue journée…" affirma le brun entre deux prise d'air.

"Il nous faut partir…"

Sans écouté se que son ami lui disait, l'ex-Raitei se releva brusquement et fixa un point dans l'ombre de la nuit.

"Ban-chan ?" demanda il, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Mais ce n'est pas Ban qui sortit de derrière les arbres. Akabane apparus souriant dans la faible lumière que Masaki produisait dans sa main. Ce n'est pas ce sourire satisfait que Ginji remarqua en premier, c'en le sang qui recouvrait la tenue du transporteur…

"Kurôdo…pourquoi…tu avait promis." Dit l'ancien blond semblant au bord des larmes.

Jackal baissa la tête et cacha ses yeux améthyste derrière le bord de son chapeau.

"Rassure toi mon petit Ginji, j'ai tenu ma promesse."

"Mais…alors pourquoi est tu…"

Masaki observait silencieusement l'étrange dialogue entre les deux hommes, il n'avait jamais bien réussi a comprendre quel genre d' homme était le transporteur mais Ginji, qui autrefois en était effrayé, semblait maintenant beaucoup l'estimer, il ne tolérerait pas que celui-ci ne blesse son jeune ami. Ginji faisait un pas de plus en direction de son aîné, cherchant une réponse.

"Sauf…pour cet homme…Huang Lee. Il refusait de coopérer…il voulait te faire payé ta trahison." continua Akabane avec le même ton glacial.

Huang Lee, un chinois qui c'était enrichi grâce au trafic d'armes et qui c'était par la suite installé eu Japon avec sa famille. Il avait cru bon de vouloir se diversifier dans le trafic de drogues et de femmes, mais pour cela il avait besoin dans ses rangs de gens influant et connu dans ce nouveau pays…jusqu'à ce qu'il jette son dévolu sur le Raitei, ce fut sa dernière erreur.

Ginji porta ses mains et sa bouche et secoua la tête. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais dans un sens il savait que cela devait finir ainsi…c'était pour cela qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Ban…Il n'en voulait pas réellement à Akabane sachant qu'il n'avait pas agit par pulsion…il baissa la tête et soupira sans rien ajouté de plus.

"Tu est libre maintenant Ginji et vous aussi Masaki."

"Et si un autre prenait sa place…" intervint finalement le blond en entendant son nom.

"Alors j'ose espérer qu'il ne sera pas aussi stupide que son prédécesseur…"

Les deux hommes se toisèrent longuement ne remarquant pas que Ginji ne leur prêtait déjà plus aucune attention. Akabane s'en aperçut le premier et retourna son regard vers le brun au yeux marrons.

Ginji avait une étrange expression, le regard perdu dans une direction que les autres ne pouvaient discerner. Ses mains étaient désormais jointes contre son cœur qu'il serait comme si il était douloureux.

"Ban-chan…" fini il par murmuré

Soudainement, il se mit à courir dans la direction ou ses yeux étaient rivé quelques seconde auparavant criant au deux autres.

"Continuez sans moi ! J'ai quelque chose à faire."

Les regards de Masaki et de Akabane se croisèrent de nouveau, sans aucune animosité cette fois, soudé par le même sentiment.

"On va pas le laisser partir tout seul ?" commença le blond aux yeux bleus.

"Il pourrait se perdre."Continua le brun.

Ginji n'aurait jamais crû que cela ce produirait un jour. Il enviait Ban d'avoir cette capacité, de pouvoir utilisé leur lien de cette façon…et maintenant…il avait dû ce produire quelque chose quant il avait accepter ses sentiments et sa nouvelle relation avec Ban. Ce fut ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'il courait droit devant lui dans l'obscurité, simplement mû par la sensation que Ban était dans cette direction et qu'il était en danger…plus rien d'autre ne comptait…il devait retrouver Ban.

En parlant de celui-ci, il se débattait comme un damné tentant de retirer ses lunettes au protecteur immortel sachant qu'il ne pouvait le vaincre par la force brute sans y laissé trop de plumes.

Les arbres autours d'eux étaient en miettes et le sol ressemblait à celui d'un champ de guerre, Ban esquiva rapidement une attaque en sautant sur la gauche ripostant immédiatement par un coup de pied qui percuta douloureusement une puissante masse de muscles.

C'est sur cette scène que Ginji aperçut son amour. Malgré son essoufflement, il ne pût se retenir quant il vit la posture de celui-ci et les signes évidents de fatigue.

"BAN-CHAN !"

Hishiki profita de la seconde d'étonnement qui paralysa Ban. Il l'empoigna par le col sans que le jeune homme ne puisse riposter. Mais contrairement à ce que s'attendait les Get Backers, il ne tenta pas de l'étrangler, préférant le jeter lourdement.

Le maître du Jagan, déjà éprouvé ne trouva pas la force de se rétablir et Ginji n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper, il s'écrasa contre un tronc d'arbre défoncé. Un cri sec s'échappa de sa bouche et l'ex-Raitei se précipita vers lui.

"Ban-chan, non…" Ginji se pencha sur son amant.

"Ahh, ça fait un mal de chien…"la voix de Ban était tordue de douleur.

Ban porta une main vers le point culminant de sa douleur, un éclat de bois ensanglanté dépassait de son abdomen ou sa chemise se teintait de plus en plus de rouge…

"Ça va aller Ban…dit moi que ça va aller…" Ginji tremblait, des étincelles courrait sur son corps, trahissant sa nervosité.

"Cette saloperie a traversé…mais rien de vital n'est …bleurg !" Le brun n'eu pas le tant de finir sa phrase qu'il toussa du sang, son souffle devenant irrégulier.

Ginji était une boulle de nerf, contenant difficilement ses émotions il tenta de se focalisé sur Ban affin de gardé son calme.

"Reste avec moi Ban-chan…je ne veux plus te perdre…plus jamais…"

Ban lui souri tentant de le rassurer, il lui passa la main sur la joue le tachant de sang.

" Idiot…je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner…ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus…alors que tu as tenu pendant quatre ans…"

"MAIS JE N'AVAIS PLUS RIEN À PERDRE !"

Le jeune homme fini par perdre son sang froid, ne supportant plus d'entendre les ricanements du protecteur dans son dos, il éclata.

"TOI ! Qu'as-tu fait ?" dit il en se tournant lentement vers Hishiki.

"Ginji…"

"La ferme Ban ! C'est à moi de te protéger cette fois si." Ginji s'en voulu un peut d'avoir parlé si durement.

"Sale monstre ! Tu va payer…Je vais te faire disparaître !" continua le blond en se dirigeant vers l'homme massif qui riait de plus en plus.

Ban se tut, mais plus parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de parler, il sentait le monde autour de lui se réduire de plus en plus…sa vision devenait de plus en plus sombre, il avait de plus en plus froid.

La dernière chose qu'il vit se fut Ginji entouré de lumière électrique…la lumière d'un ange…une lumière si chaude.

Ban soupira en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Note : pardon d'avoir été longue, mais les exams m'étouffe un peut en ce moment. J'ai quant même l'intention de finir cette fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs**

**Coulpe : BanxGinji **

**Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.**

**Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare**

**Partie IV.1**

Un son constant et arasant sortit lentement Ban de sa douce torpeur. Il ne parvenait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux ni à faire le moindre mouvement, trop engourdi par un sommeil qui avait dû être long. D'autres sons, plus léger, commencèrent à lui parvenir, un sifflement d'oiseau, le bruit d'une expiration…il n'était donc pas seul…mais, étrangement, cela était loin de l'inquiéter

Le brun commença à sentir son odora lui revenir également, il sentit d'abord la très forte odeur d'antiseptiques et de produit ménager. Il gémit faiblement et fronça les sourcils quant un courant d'air chaud vint lui caresser la joue portant avec lui l'odeur familière de ses cigarettes préférées. Il cligna des yeux s'habituant peut à peut à la lumière du soleil, il distingua une silhouette penché à la fenêtre tout près de lui, cette douce odeur de pluie d'été ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne…

"Je croyait que tu devait arrêter…" dit il aussi fort que sa voix fatigué lui permit.

L'interpellé laissa tombé son bâton cancéreux par la fenêtre se retournant pour faire face à Ban. Le brun senti plus qu'il ne vit le sourire emplie de chaleur avec lequel l'accueillait son compagnon, il n'eu que le temps de recevoir entre ses bras cette boulle d'émotion qu'était Ginji à cette instant.

"Ban-chan ! Ban-chan ! Enfin tu es réveillé ! Ban-chan…" répétait il en sanglotant et riant en même temps

"Je t'ais manqué p'tit ange ?" continua Ban tout en caressant ses cheveux.

"Si tu savait…" enchaîna Ginji en plantant son regard dans deux abîmes bleues. "J'ai eu si peur…tu avait perdu tellement de sang, tu ne te réveillait pas et…" reprit il en ennoblissant son nez dans le cou du brun s'empreignant de son odeur.

"Ginji ?!" S'exclama soudain Ban

"Oui…"

"Tes cheveux…"

Ban réalisa soudainement que la coloration brune de Ginji s'était grandement estompé lui laissant des cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc…il savait très bien que cela ne pourvoit vouloir dire qu'une chose…

"Je ne me suis pas transformé entièrement…j'ai gardé le contrôle…j'ai tenu…pour toi…" Ginji le devança l'empêchant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le réprimander.

Ban soupira et ferma les yeux, un peux nauséeux. "Maintenant tu as vraiment l'air d'un ange…mais tu m'écrase."

Ginji réalisa soudainement que son genou était tout proche de la blessure de Ban et que son coude s'enfonçait dans ses côtes, il se recula vivement avec une exclamation de surprise. Ban ne cessa de rire devant son expression que quant sa douleur se réveilla. Le blond platine l'aida a se redressé avec douceur.

"Je vais aller chercher le médecin pour l'informé de ton réveil, tu es sage d'accord ?" demanda Ginji en ajoutant un petit baiser frai sur ses lèvres.

Mais Ban le retint lui tenant fermement le poignet il fixa son ses yeux intensément dans ceux de son amant, il tenait dans ce seul regard toute la profondeur de ses sentiments et combien il était désolé de l'avoir inquiété

"Pff, je déteste les hôpitaux …" ajouta Ban en se grattant la tête.

Ginji quitta la pièce en ajoutant un autre baiser sur son front. Et Ban se retrouva de nouveau seul avec les machines contrôlant ses signes vitaux et ses pensées vagabondes.

Le brunet c'était déjà perdu depuis quelques minutes dans la contemplation du ciel bleu qu'il pouvait entrevoir quant on frappa à la porte. S'attendant à revoir Ginji il souri. Ce fût pourtant une adorable petite fille haute comme trois pomme qui entra. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant, agitant ses longues couettes noires en se retournant pour s'adresser à la personne qui était entré avec elle.

"Regarde Maman, oncle Ban est réveillé !"

Surprit, le sus nommé releva alors ses yeux et tomba sur le visage familier de la sorcière au poisons. Il l'observa longuement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Himiko n'avait plus rien de la petite fille qu'il avait connu, elle avait nettement perdu les rondeurs enfantines de son visage, elle avait également prit quelques bons centimètre et pas que la taille, ses cheveux lui arrivait au menton dans une jolie coupe assez féminine, elle souriait, faisant s'illuminé ses yeux aigues marines,

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin Ban."

"Moi aussi…" fit il simplement en baissant le regard.

Himiko ne s'offusqua pas devant son manque d'enthousiasme et s'attela à la tâche de changer les fleurs du vase à côté du brun, les remplaçant par des fraîches qu'elle venait d'apporter.

Ban réalisa soudainement que le visage de poupée de la petite fille, qu'il avait presque oublié, n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du sien.

"Tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux. Quant je serait grand je me marierai avec toi !"

Ban manqua de s'étouffer et Himiko pouffa de rire.

"Je croyait que c'était avec moi que tu voulait te marier, Hi-chan ?" fit un nouvel arrivant.

"Oncle Ginji !"

La petite boule brune en robe rouge et noire se jeta dans les bras du Raitei tout juste de retour.

Ban eu un petit sourire en coin et retourna son attention vers Himiko, laissant les deux enfants s'amuser.

"C'est ma fille, Hitomi." Dit elle répondant à sa question silencieuse.

"Elle est adorable…bien qu'elle ressemble plus à Yamato…t'a intérêt à la tenir en laisse quant elle sera plus grande, elle sera beaucoup moins plate que toi."

"Baan !!" elle le frappa sur la tête sans ménagement alors que celui-ci riait comme un idiot.

"Dit dit, oncle Ban, tu voudra joué avec moi quant tu sera guéri ? Maman dit que tu pourra m'apprendre les cartes ?"

Ginji tenait toujours la petite Hitomi dans les bras mais s'était rapproché du brun, celui-ci s'adressa à la jeune femme devant la question de l'enfant.

"Himiko…tu sait bien que…"

"Ginji ? Tu voudrait bien aller un peut joué dehors avec Hi-chan, j'aimerait parler à Ban en privé quelques instant."

Le blond hocha la tête et retourna dehors avec Hitomi toute joyeuse.

"Ban…s'il te plait…" demanda la brune quant la porte se referma.

Ban fixa les draps blancs, l'air renfrogné

"Qui est le père ?" demanda il cherchant à évité la conversation.

"Ce salaud m'a largué quant il a appris que j'était enceinte. C'était peut de temps après ton départ…"

Les yeux du brun se braquèrent instantanément sur elle

"Je…petite sœur…"

"Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai bien lut la lettre que tu m'a laisser…Ginji et Kurôdo ont bien veillé sur moi tu sait."

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait probablement occupé Ginji auparavant. Son sourire était devenu triste à la mention du père de sa fille mais elle avait eu cet étrange éclat quant elle avait prononcé le prénom d'Akabane.

"Ginji ne nous avait jamais parlé de ce qui lui arrivait, ni à moi ni à Kurôdo…si nous avions sût plus tôt…C'est un peut grâce à lui que lui est moi sommes ensembles maintenant…"

Ban manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer, cela faisait beaucoup de nouvelles à digérer d'un coup…

"Ce…je ne compte pas enseigner la magie à ta fille." Continua Ban le regard dur ayant soudainement très envi de reprendre la conversation précédente.

"Les pouvoirs de Hitomi progressent rapidement…bientôt mes seules connaissances ne suffirons plus ! "

"Alors tu achètera des livres ! Tu sait très bien ce que je pense de tout cela !" ses sourcils se fronçaient en raison de la douleur que lui provoquait ses éclats de voix.

"Justement c'est pour cela que je te le demande…réfléchi Ban…s'il te plait." Implora elle en lui prenant une main.

Une fois de plus leurs regards se croisèrent longuement.

"Je vais y réfléchir…" soupira il

"Merci ! Merci mille fois !" dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

"T'emballe pas trop d'accord ? Donne moi plutôt à boire."

"J'suis pas ta bonne !" Dit elle en lui jetant un verre d'eau à la figure.

"Tu n'a donc aucune pitié pour les blessés."

Ban prit une pause comique, ils éclatèrent tout deux de rires.

C'est à cet instant qu'une tête blonde se pointa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"S'a y est vous avez terminé ? Moi aussi je doit parler à Ban-chan."

"Oui tu peut rentré" lui dit Himiko.

Il n'entra pas seul mais accompagné par Hitomi et, Ban se serait bien passé de celui là, Akabane.

"Maman regarde ! Papa m'a acheté une glace !" s'exclama l'énergique petite puce.

"Tu la gatte trop chérie." Elle s'avança et embrasa son partenaire sur la joue.

Ban fit malgré lui une grimace de dégoût…les femmes…il ne comprendra jamais ce qu'elle peuvent bien lui trouvé à celui là.

"On devrait les laissé seul tu ne crois pas ?" lui répondit le transporteur.

La lady poison acquiesça et prit la main de sa fille ouvrant la porte à son compagnon.

"Salut oncle Ban !" lança Hitomi

"Au revoir et merci Ban. " lui dit Himiko

"Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement Midô-kun." Ajouta Jackal.

Les deux amant se retrouvèrent enfin à nouveau seul ramenant le calme dans la petites pièces qui avait été tant agité il y avait tout juste quelques secondes.

Ginji s'approcha du lit, tendant silencieusement sa perd de lunettes à Ban.

"Tu as aidé le psychopathe et ma petite Himiko à ce mettre ensembles." Accusa le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ginji se crispa quelque peut, craignant de mettre Ban en colère.

"Je t'en avait parlé tu te souvient ? Akabane était troublé par ses sentiments pour elle…son fiancé venait juste de l'abandonné et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle…"

"Oui, oui je m'en souvient…si tu pouvait éviter de revenir dessus…" Ban ne ce souvenait que trop bien de la situation qui avait conduit Ginji à sa première fois.

"Alors tu n'est pas fâché ?" demanda il en s'asseyant sur le lit au côté du maître du Jagan.

"Pourquoi le serai-je ? Elle est heureuse, il doit bien s'occuper d'elle et d'Hitomi…c'est tout ce qui compte." Ban passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginji, le ramenant contre son torse.

"Elle est mignonne hein Hitomi, pourtant je trouve qu'elle ne ressemble pas trop à Himiko, pas toi ?" Ban sentit le sourire du blond contre sa joue.

"C'est par qu'étrangement, elle ressembla plus à Yamato, mais…moi je dirait qu'elle tien de toi, c'est une vrai pile."

Ginji eu un petit rire cristallin qui raisonna comme une musique dans les oreilles de Ban.

"Mais je ne suis que son oncle Giiiiinnnjii, et toi son oncle Baaaannn, tu vas voir tu y auras droit toi aussi."

Après un petit rire partagé, un silence confortable s'installa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Ban finisse par le briser.

"Alors c'était quoi la chose importante que tu avait à me dire ?"

"J'ai demandé au médecin si tu pouvait sortir…j'aimerait que tu vienne vivre chez moi." Lui demanda il instantanément.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers : les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs**

**Coulpe : BanxGinji **

**Auteur : Nami-chan, yep m'a troisième fic.**

**Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare**

**Partie IV.2**

Ban était assit sur un lit, calmement en train d'observer les mèches blondes de la chevelure de son compagnon alors que celui-ci s'affairait à nettoyer sa blessure et changer ses bandages.

"Je suis pas en sucre, je peut le faire tout seul tu sait…"

Ginji ignora le commentaire et préféra passer derrière Ban imbibant un nouveau morceau de coton avec du désinfectant.

"Peut être…mais tu ne peut pas t'occupé des coupures dans ton dos."

Le brun sentit le sourire de Ginji lorsque celui-ci lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule. Ban soupira, accordant que Ginji marquait un point. Il fixa son regard sur le mur nu en face de lui, se plongeant dans les couleurs pastel de la chambre…

Ils avaient quitté l'hôpital le lendemain du jour ou Ban s'était réveillé. Le brun avait bien sûr immédiatement accepté de venir vivre chez Ginji, il avait tout de même fin l'indifférence en disant que de toute façon il n'avait nulle part ou allé et qu'il n'allait pas squatter chez Paul.

En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginji le conduise CHEZ LUI, croyant qu'il vivait dans la chambre d'hôtel ou ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés. Non, Ginji avait sa propre maison, une maison à lui qu'il avait acheté avec le salaire qu'il gagnait en travaillant pour la mafia…

Il n'y allait que le week-end, avait il précisé à Ban, car sa maison était un peut en dehors de Shinjuku, dans un lotissement coquet, entre deux maison traditionnelles au mur en papier de riz et des rues bordé par des cerisiers.

La maison de Ginji était dans un style plus européen, construite sur un étage avec un petit jardin, deux chambres, deux salles de bains, un grand séjour et une cuisine ouverte.

Ban avait été étonnamment surprit en la découvrant…cette maison était tout à fait dans ses goût et il savait que si il avait été à la place de Ginji, c'est celle là qu'il aurait choisi. Intrigué, il avait posé la question à son blond. Pourquoi avait il choisi une maison qui était si proche de ses préférence à lui alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce que préférait Ginji ?

L'ex Raitei l'avait regardé avec un drôle d'air et lui avait dit qu'il comptait s'installer dans cette maison avec son ex-femme…mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds. Il termina sa phrase avec un immense sourire, précisant qu'il pensait à Ban en achetant cette maison…peut être s'avait il inconsciemment que le retour de l'amour de sa vie était proche…

Deux semaines que Ban se reposait de ce cadre de tranquillité…deux merveilleuses semaines en compagnie de Ginji…

"Aie ! Fait un peut attention Baka !"

Ban sorti de ses pensées d'une manière brutale quant Ginji tira malencontreusement sur un de ses fils de suture, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur.

"Excuse…mais si tu gesticulait un peut moins…Dit Ban-chan, j'ai parlé à Hevn, il y aurait une mission nous pour dans deux jours…"

Ginji termina de remettre la bande et posa délicatement sa tête à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule du brun.

"Enfin un peut d'action…je commençait à rouillé et il faut bien que les Get Backers se refassent un nom."

Ban se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de son amour et reprit sa chemise laissée contre le dossier de la chaise du bureau, il l'enfila promptement et la réajusta pour qu'elle ait plus d'allure.

Ginji termina de ranger le matériel de soin et attrapa la main de Ban qu'il entraîna dans les couloirs de la maison en riant.

"Bien dit, mais pour l'heure il y a plus urgent !"

Ban eu un sourire en coin et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas d'autres attentes que de voir les sourires et d'entendre le rire de Ginji jour après jours, que de se réveillé le matin au doux son de « Ban-chan, Ban-chan » entrant en résonance avec les battements de son cœur, que de pouvoir tenir l'élu de son cœur dans ses bras…son bonheur était simple…et il lui était enfin accordé…

Perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, Ban manqua de trébuché sur la marche quant ils franchirent la porte vitré qui menait au jardin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le groupe réuni autour d'une grande table, des rires s'élevaient entres les conversations et la musique.

Le brun sentit les doigts de Ginji se détacher lentement des siens, son regard se fit tendre lorsqu'il le vit rejoindre ses amis avec empressement, il sourit même quant Ginji sous sa forme chibi se jeta dans les bras de Kazuki tout juste de retour d'Hokkaido…

Cette fête était pour lui…A aucun moment Ban n'avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir discuté avec lui, il souhaitait le remercier…le brun savait que sans le tisseur, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de revenir au Japon…il n'ignorait pas la faiblesse de son cœur et même si cela lui était difficile, il admettait sa faiblesse.

Ban se mis une claque mentale, il n'arrêtait pas de divagué ce soir, de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il ricana légèrement, se décidant finalement à rejoindre les autres…

Enfin s'était surtout parce qu'il avait remarqué que Kazuki avait un peut bu et que tout le monde savait que quant le tisseur était ivre il était tout "câlins et bisous", la cible la plus proche étant Ginji, Ban ne voulait pas prendre de risques…

"Et toi…viens par là"

Sans préavis, Ban empoigna Ginji par le col et souda fermement ses lèvres aux siennes sous les regards ébahis de l'assistance, leur signifiant ainsi que Ginji était à lui est à personne d'autre !

Il relâcha un Ginji essoufflé, les joues rougis et les cheveux en désordre.

"Ban-chan ! Devant tout le monde !" s'écria le blond.

"C'est le but Gin…" et Ban fit taire toute nouvelle protestation en réitérant son geste plus tendrement cette fois.

Un rire commun résonna, Kazuki leva son verre rapidement suivi des autres.

"Aux amoureux," commença Masaki en jetant un regard tendre à Hevn.

" Aux retrouvailles," continua le tisseur.

"A ceux qui payent leur dettes," enchaîna Paul déclanchant une nouvelle séries d'éclats de rires. Ban ne manqua pas le coup de coude que Natsumi assena au rouquin.

"A notre avenir." Termina enfin Himiko, tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Et la fête continua, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, alors même que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et que la fraîcheur des nuits printanière s'installait.

Ban s'isola le temps de fumer une cigarette, assit dans l'herbe il observait du coin de l'œil Emishi et Amon qui essayaient de montrer un de leurs nouveau tour à Ginji…si ces deux la le pervertissent…mmh quoi que…

Paul le rejoignit rapidement, s'allumant lui aussi une cigarette.

"Dans un mois Shido et Madoka serons de retour eux aussi…" dit il doucement.

"Je ne te savait pas si sentimental Paul." Dit le brun en soufflant un nuage de fumé.

"J'aime juste le voir sourire, comme tout le monde ici."

Ban n'avait même pas besoin de s'assurer qu'ils parlaient bien de la même personne.

"Je suis assez égoïste pour dire que j'en ait plus besoin que quiconque ici."

Le roux poussa un soupir chargé de lourds sentiments.

"Oui…tu le mérite…nous l'avions tous plus ou moins abandonné dans cette histoire…c'était comme si il avait perdu de sa lumière. Mais tu est revenu, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre et son sourire est si brillant de nouveau."

Ban ricana en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés au niveau de son menton.

"Tu devient poète maintenant ?"

Le barman souri à son tour, il posa sa main sur la tête brune.

"Ce sont les seuls mots que je peut trouvé. Ne recommence pas mes erreurs Ban, ne laisse pas tomber ton partenaire…veille sur lui…vous êtes indissociables tout les deux…les précédentes générations des Get Backers ne peuvent pas prétendre à un tel lien. Chéri le. "

"Parce que ceux qui gravitent autour du soleil on parfois besoins de l'ombre pour ce protéger quant il devient trop brûlant, la lumière et les ténèbres ne peuvent être séparé…merci de me le rappeler Paul…"

Ban rendit son sourire au trentenaire, se sentant porté par l'atmosphère étrange de cette nuit. Il se leva et se retourna

Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le groupe et en rencontrèrent deux autres couleurs chocolat, chargé d'innocence et de promesse d'un avenir heureux, ils menaçaient de l'envoûter et de l'attirer dans un autre monde, Ban souri à son amour.

Les bras de Ginji se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

"Ban-chan, je suis si bien…"

"Et si on dansait…"

Ban ne prêta même pas attention à ses propre mots, mais déjà Ginji hochait la tête affirmativement et joignait leur deux mains, les conduisant un peut plus loin, là ou d'autres couples était enlacé au son d'une chanson langoureuse et romantique choisi par il ne savait qui, de toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire…

Ce soir Ban était heureux…personne n'aurait pu gâché cet instant.

L'avenir ouvrait ses portes vers un nouveau chemin. Ban était encore plus heureux sachant que d'autres aventures les attendaient, il repensa à ses quatre années tumultueuses passé en Europe…respirant profondément le parfum de Ginji il se dit qui si jamais il devrait y retourner…peut importe, ce qui comptait c'était qu'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais plus seul…

"Je t'aime Ban-chan."

"Moi aussi…de tout mon cœur Ginji."

Ce qui rend la vie intéressante c'est justement qu'on ne sait jamais à l'avance ce qu'elle nous réserve.

OWARI


End file.
